Chronicles of Absolution: Sins of the Soul
by Kirabaros
Summary: 5.06. The past comes back to haunt Angela when Sam is kidnapped. She and Dean travel to the northern forests to meet up with the descendants of the tribe she once knew. It becomes a battle bathed in blood as she faces off against a dark shamaness and revives old lessons she learned long ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: Sins of the Soul**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Then_

… Angela looked at Morpheus like he was being a pervert for being so forward but indulged. She peered at her shoulder in the mirror. At first she didn't see anything because it was so faint but when she looked closer, she recognized the familiar lines of scarring. It looked like the cicatrization marks she had seen mostly from African tribes. The design though was not like that. Rather it was a bit similar to her tattoo but there was a blend of Enochian and Egyptian as well and she recognized the mark that was unmistakably what would have been Sam's cartouche. "What…?"

"Courtesy of Sam Winchester, my dear," Morpheus answered as he watched the understanding start to develop. "He bit you and more than likely exchanged blood with you thus created that mark. He made you his and I have no doubt you did the same."

… "She is mine. My… I don't know… mate or something."

… "It's about the souls," Death offered as his only hint. "You'll understand when you need to. As will she."

… _She watched as Sam fell in, pulling Michael in with him. They plummeted into the dark cavern that was the entrance to the cage. It was still open. She could feel the power as it swirled around, whipping her hair around._

 _I want you to do something for yourself, Angie._

 _It was what she wanted for herself. She walked towards the hole, focusing to keep it open a bit longer. It was then she heard her name. She turned to see Dean, face bloodied and broken. He was hurt but he was alive and he would be fine. That was what encouraged her to smile at him, her big brother, before spreading her arms and leaping in…_

… _I'm sure you'll understand what is going on. Right now you are needed where you belong. It's all about the souls, Angela._

"All about the souls," she muttered frowning…

… "But you are the Malachi; the Messenger of Absolution."

… _Choices have to be made. Some lead to perdition and some lead to end of old and alone. The question comes down to whether or not one believes that they can hold on till the end and finally not be afraid to open that door…_

… Her eyes were glowing orbs and her loose tendrils were billowing. Her hands were fisted and actually glowing as s result from her tattoos underneath her gauntlets glowing. What Lilith saw though, she realized that she had made a serious miscalculation…

… "I am not scared of what could happen to me in this whole angels and demons crap. I've dealt with them before."

"So if you want it spelled out, the greatest fear I have is losing you Sam and it is because I… love… you."

… _I can't forget what I saw in the mountains in Russia. It was a harsh reminder of what could happen when power goes to the head. It's what I fear sometimes when I look at Absolution. I jumped into the challenges to determine my worthiness without weighing the consequences. And I remember like it was yesterday…_

… _It's always in my mind when I find these things of power. It's why I left the princess alone in Russia and came back to the States alone. It is why I will not tell a soul exactly where it is. Nor will I make it easy for the chosen ones to find it. Maybe I am motivated by that adage that knowledge has to be worked for in order for it to mean something but…_

… _There are things that are best left unsaid or they are better told by the one who experienced the event. Anyway the path is filled with blood and death. It is in the nature of things and of her race… even more so considering her heritage_ …

… _Carter smiled a bit and took a couple of steps forward. "Always trying to save people. Even when it leaves your partners to die and rot."_

 _"I don't leave people behind."_

… _Lady Parvati, right now is not a good time for them to be roaming the country. Lenya knows they are with me now and they are in danger and I can't put them in danger. I know they are the Ashvins and how vulnerable they are._

 _And yet you are the best at what you do my beloved._

 _Not really. I can't tell you how many times I've screwed things up._

 _And you forget that it's not just what you do but who you are…_

… _People were creative. Anyway there is an obscure story about a warrior who caught the attention of the mother goddess. The warrior was known for a few bloody events and pretty much saved the goddess from violation…_

… _Violation that would break the mother goddess and spread the wrath of a husband across the land. Basically this guy saved the goddess from something that would have had Shiva's ass down on earth and being a colossal asshat…_

… _Well their story alone is enough to make you understand why. Anyway, the warrior saved the goddess and from there it gets sketchy. Sources say that the goddess healed the brokenness in the warrior and forgave him for all crimes real and imagined. Others say that the goddess saw greatness and wanted to help. Either way to be called a beloved of Parvati meant great favor…_

… "You have a good heart Dean Winchester. When things seem at their worst, it is what comes through. Remember that in the times to come."

… "You remember well. All life stems from energy. It is in everything that exists. It binds the elements together."

… "Energy binds the elements, the glue that holds all things together," Shiva said as he walked beside her.

"Ethereal energy," Angela replied as she went into another posture. "Like all things are composed of matter, that matter is held together by energy."

Shiva nodded as he watched her. On the wire, it made her a head taller than he was but then again the wire was suspended only a foot off the ground. Yet the posture was the same a person suspended a hundred feet above ground. "True. When something changes, it is merely the energy shifting into another form."

… "All life is suffering according to Buddha." Shiva paced around Angela. Occasionally he adjusted a strand of her hair. "But it is temporary, conditional, compounded by other things, which leads to the second…"

"That to understand suffering, one must find the cause of that suffering. We continually crave for something outside ourselves to make us happy. To know is to begin the means of ending what causes that suffering."

… "You fight a war that few are capable of seeing through to the end but what you leave behind… it is a legacy. To conquer others is to know power. To conquer yourself is to know the way."

… _"It's too hard."_

 _"No it isn't. Not if it is somebody you truly care for." Gabriel looked down at her and smirked. He took in her pout and sighed. His smirk softened to a smile as he put a hand on her head and rubbed it. "It has to be from the heart, Cat."_

 _"The heart?"_

 _"Yep," Gabriel replied with a nod. "It has to be because that is what everything worth what it is. So no matter what you do in life, every choice, when you practice your spells, powers… it all has to come from the heart. That is you greatest gift… and secret."_

… That didn't matter since she was trying to make the throbbing stop but it didn't help that she was hearing whispers and in a language she wasn't familiar with but it sounded familiar. It was what she heard that night and…

… "Does she even know about you? About us?"

"No," Gabriel shook his head firmly as he spoke, "And it's gonna stay that way."

"She's gonna find out sooner or later," Lucifer pointed out. He spread his arms as if to take the job, "Might as well be now and from someone who will never lie to her. I mean, I haven't lied to her yet." He grinned more to piss off the younger angel.

"Leave her alone, Lucifer," Gabriel warned. He held his blade up in warning. "She is here for a purpose so get over yourself…

… "He knew she was needed here and she needed to be here after everything that had happened."

"He ruined perfection."

Gabriel shook his head slightly at that. "She is perfect no matter what she is and what she does and you wanna know why?" He paused to allow Lucifer to respond if he wanted to. When that didn't happen, he answered his question, "It's because she does what these flawed abortions do. She tries and does forgive."

… _I know by now that you would have figured out that I am dead. You would have felt it and then some and I'm sorry._

 _You're probably wondering what I'm talking about. Well… think back to when you just learned that trick I showed you. Cat, the long and short of it is that the burn was a result of that. I always said it was your gift and greatest weapon. My regret is that my death is leaving you alone to deal…_

… He could see the dragon's blood on it and the crest of the Dragonov's but what held his attention was the scarf around her neck.

A slight breeze had flipped it and it gave an almost dramatic look to her posture. The dragon paused and his eyes widened when he saw it. He didn't think that it was possible. He took a step backwards…

… it had made itself a part of the blade. The dragon was attached to the guard and where the seal had been attached there was script writing that looked ancient. The hilt had taken on a gold polished look while the blade remained silver…

… "Those marked by the seal have the authority to tame the beasts that breathe fire. Thus the power of the dragon is added to their own."

… She would just have to forge ahead and figure it out like always while trying to adjust being back. It was all anyone could do…

… . "They are one and the same. The People shouldn't fear her and she is a hunter."

"But the first in a long time that is a dreamer," David replied. "It's different and the stories say little about them."

"But there are a few and one will come who knows that world well." Laurel gave a slight smile of reassurance…

… "Hurtled into the chaos you fight and the world trembles at your feet."

Angela looked up sharply, "What did you say?"

"And from the ashes of despair rises Absolution, the warrior princess. Though I must say you hardly look like the princess you should be. It seems that the world has already trembled at your feet twice now. I wonder…"

 _Now_

 _1765_

The fires were burning long and the smoke curled up into the night sky. The smell of burning wood was in the air and ash was everywhere. The sounds filling the air were the screams of the dying and the fearful. The scent of blood was in the air. It was the perfect setting for someone that was hell bent on revenge and seeking their prey.

The demon stood on the hill overlooking the village. Everything was burning and his minions were chasing down those that escaped. Those that stayed and fought… they were all dead. It was no matter. That was the price for doing what they did.

"You will not get away with this."

The demon turned to see one of the warriors and if he wasn't mistaken, the leader. Blood was staining the left arm and it looked substantial. He was surprised they were still standing. He grinned as he replied, "I believe I have whore but I still want the one thing that you've denied me. And you will give it to me."

"You will never get what you want," the warrior spouted as they pulled out a bloodied weapon. "The Malachi is far beyond your reach."

"Well then I guess I shall have to punish you and your people." The demon pulled out a weapon and twirled it.

The explosion was loud as the fireball became visible from the superheating of certain herbs and spices. The demon came over the hill and looked at the devastation. There was nothing left as the last of the minions had continued the chase. The demon walked down to where his right hand was waiting. Behind him was the warrior who challenged him lying dead on the ground. It was hardly a good fight but it did accomplish what the warrior intended.

 _You will never get the Malachi._

"That is what you think," the demon muttered to himself as he surveyed the damage done to the well. "The sins will be paid upon in future years."

"The village is destroyed and the villagers dead."

The demon looked at his minion. "And the others?"

"They will be pursued until all are dead. But I doubt that they will say anything about the Malachi."

The demon looked at the destroyed village. He knew that they wouldn't say anything. Everyone they had come across hadn't said a word. They were silent until the day they died. It was always the same as he followed the trail. Some of it was harder and some of it was easier. Ever since… He said, "They won't say anything."

"Then…"

"The sins of the past will pay the toll in the future. The Spirit Warriors are dead. That order will no longer be a threat to our plans. And it's all thanks to the Malachi."

The demon turned and started walking away. He didn't look back as he left the burning village behind. It would be as he said, there would be nothing left. Whatever remained would be lost and scattered. They would never be what they once were.

 _Present_

The woods were normally quiet with the usual animal noises. Everything that came out at night and was out and about doing their thing. All was quiet in the world as could be seen by the deer that stepped into a clearing to start licking a salt lick. It was a good night. Until a rustle forced its head to look up.

The rustling got louder as the brush started shaking. The deer looked at the source before it bolted. It was followed by someone crashing through the brush. They fell down with an oomph before trying to get up and continuing to run. They had to get away and for good reason.

A second crash sounded and a second mass came out but with more precision. It shook its head before continuing in the direction that its quarry had taken. With a low growl it increased the pace, sure of its footing. It was going to catch what it was after.

The boy stumbled through the brush. He had long lost the direction of the trail. All he knew was that he had to get to civilization as soon as possible. And that was going to take time. Time he didn't have and he was going to have to use every ounce of what he knew of the woods to get clear of them. His only regret was that he left behind his mentor.

 _I am sorry my master. I thought I could help._

The boy kept running while trying to stave off the tears. He thought that he was ready to go through the trials to advance to the next level. He wanted to be able to prove that he could be a warrior. That was all he wanted to be and it was all that he was good at. The visions told him that he was to take the path of the warrior.

He thought that he could go to the sacred grounds and try to cleanse the area. He thought that he could do it and thus restore his people's lands. He had the spells and the ingredients. But he was wrong. He was completely wrong. He wasn't prepared for what came out of that. And he had never been so scared in his life.

His mentor had come just in time but it was a terrible cost. He had never seen so much blood in his life. It stunned him into silence and he forgot everything that he had learned. He froze and he just watched in horror as he saw that thing.

 _Master. You're hurt._

 _It's just a scratch. I'll be fine._

He didn't believe it. He knew enough about injuries to know that it was a serious injury his master suffered. His master was going to die if the injury wasn't treated. But the master waved him off. Told him that he wasn't to worry about it and that he had to run. But he didn't want to go. He couldn't leave his master behind.

 _Go._

 _But Master…_

 _Go!_

He couldn't disobey. Too many days of training and following blindly in instruction. He obeyed and turned to run. He did pause to watch as his master engaged the thing that he had awoken with his foolishness. He watched as his master took on the beast and suffered more wounds trying to satiate what it had come for. He only started running again when something else came out and eyed him with the look that the beast had.

Now he was being chased by the other thing and it was getting faster and faster. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to keep up the pace that demanded it. But he couldn't give up. He had to keep running. He wouldn't stop until he had accomplished the last thing his master had asked him to do.

 _You must go._

 _I can't._

 _You must. Run to the south. Look for the hunters that have graced the thunder of the sky. There you will find the one that can end this._

The boy kept on after jumping up to his feet from the tumble he took. He was heading south but the clue that his master wasn't specific. He only knew of the hunters that took on the traits of the thunder of the sky but there was nothing more. Well there was something but at the moment he was running for his life so he couldn't really figure it out. He had to lose his tail before he got there though and he had every intention to.

He leapt over the fallen tree and ended up landing on a slope. He lost his footing and ended up falling. He rolled down the slope, feeling like he was going faster and faster because of his momentum and the force of gravity. He tried flailing his limbs to slow his descent but he ended up scratching them and it did help a little.

He landed near a tree and he was lucky that he didn't exactly hit it. That would have caused some serious injury and he didn't need that. He just had a few bumps and bruises; nothing he couldn't handle. There was a rustle and a growl. It made him freeze since it felt like it was right on top of him or something. And he could hear it breathing.

The grunts and the snorts were loud but they had him stay perfectly still in fear. He didn't want to fail his master on this. Not after staying behind to make sure he escaped. But the thing was so close. He could hear its breathing and the smell. The smell was… He wrinkled his nose and tried to stay still. Maybe he could hide and then run.

The grunts and noises continued. He held still and frowned when he thought he heard the sound of something sniffing. It was sniffing him? He didn't know but stayed still until his hand touched a rock. Maybe he could distract the thing by making it appear that there was something else out there. It was worth a shot and he could continue on his mission if only to receive forgiveness from his master. He just had to time it perfectly and get in a good throw.

His fingers curled around the rock and he slowly lifted his hand. He thought he could feel the noxious breath of the thing coming down on top of him but he was hidden was a little ledge. That's why the thing was lingering. He tossed the rock slightly to test the weight before slightly shifting to position his body. With a firm sweep of his arm, he threw the rock a fair distance from him. He heard it strike the brush and make a rustling sound.

There was a louder rustle and the growls disappeared. It seemed that the beast had fell for the ploy. He waited a few moments before getting to his feet. He took a few moments to look around and get his bearings. He made sure that he was going in the right direction before taking off in that direction. He still was going to run but he did have some breathing room to adjust his pace. Or so he thought.

He had managed to get further along and near the river when it happened. The attack came from the left and he had pulled back at the last moment in time to avoid getting a death blow to his body. He took a couple of steps back to see the beast turn to recover from its attack. It was impossible. He was certain that he had distracted it enough to get away, but it seemed that it had other means of tracking him.

He still had to carry out his mission. He looked at the beast as it growled and snarled. He could smell the noxious breath. He was hoping that he wouldn't have to fight his way out, but it looked like he was going to have to. He gritted his teeth and pulled out the weapon he had trained in all his life. He held it out in front of him and narrowed his gaze at the beast.

"You will not stop me from completing my mission."

The beast growled before it lunged forward. He was ready. He brought his weapon up and ready to fight. He tensed as the beast charged towards him. He let out a war cry as he charged forward. This was for his master. The night heard the crash and growls and it was silenced by the splashing of blood.

* * *

 **A/N:** And we kick off with something that happened a long time ago and a boy running for his life in the woods. Keep watching for more on Sins of the Soul...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Look out!"

Angela ducked as she skirted by the flying knife as it hurtled towards her. She came about and swung her arm to catch her fall. She landed with a skid but on her feet. She had bent her knees to absorb the impact of her fall. She looked at the spirit that was hell bent on trying to stop them. She put weight into calves to push off.

The spirit looked at her, stunned that she was charging into attack. It recovered and disappeared but that didn't stop Angela's momentum. She charged towards where the spirit disappeared. It was then that she heard the faintest of whispers. She closed her eyes and shook her head to block it out. That was then the ghost reappeared flanking her.

Angela's eyes opened at that and her pupils retracted the moment she heard her name being called and she twisted her body and made a sweeping gesture, revealing her chakram in her hand. She gritted her teeth and growled as she gave a decisive swipe, causing it to disappear in a whiff of smoke. She landed on her feet with her hands up ready to fight.

As she shifted she felt a twinge on her neck that felt like someone was trying to stick something in her neck. She whirled around and saw the spirit had their hands on Sam. Dean was knocked to the side when they had gotten close to the buried remains of the spirit they were trying to put to rest. It had just been her and Sam and she volunteered to keep it busy while Sam finished the job. Now it seemed that the ghost was onto them.

Even in hell, Angela had managed to keep her head even when she had been forced to watch Sam and Adam being tortured. Now that she was out, she had been noticing things that never bothered her were now irritants. Mostly it had to do with anything happening to Sam that was indicative of some sort of pain.

It was easy to ignore the accidents but it was grating. The more serious stuff had her all over the place in her reaction. One thing was clear though, it triggered the desire to protect and then to punish. They always went in tandem and she didn't stop until she was satisfied or placated enough that she would seek out a hapless tree or bush to take her pent up energy on. She vaguely acknowledged that Sam reacted in a similar manner if the same were to happen to her but more often she was in the heat of the moment and was going with what she knew.

Seeing the angry spirit wailing on Sam and actually hitting him on the shoulders… Angela tried to keep it under control. She sprinted forward and swung with her arm to dissipate the spirit once more. She growled like an angry bear and looking around for it to appear again when she was tackled from behind. She felt herself flying forward until she was hit from the front and cold and clammy hands grabbed her shoulders. Her back slammed against a tree and she was pinned while glaring at the ghost that was pinning her.

Trying, she couldn't lift her arm to use her chakram. It was frustrating since she did have physical strength that was more than meets the eye; most assumed she was a normal human woman. In this case though, the ghost was using every means to keep her pinned. And it was starting to piss her off. She could only hope that Sam was back on his feet to finish the job. She continued to fight the angry spirit to the point that her eyes were vamping out and at one point she let out something akin to a growl or a roar.

The spirit seemed to react to that and paused to stare at her. Angela still struggled against the hold but it was futile at best. She glared at the spirit as if to dare it to try something. The last time she felt like this was when a demon actually had her pinned against the wall. It was before she learned she could counter it but she remembered the sensations of being pressed into the hard surface. She glowered at the spirit and muttered something that came to mind.

What she said halted the spirit. It looked at her and leaned in to peer closer before asking, "What are you?"

To Angela it seemed like a dumb question and she wondered what the hell Sam was doing. He should have thrown in the flame to set the remains on fire already. It was like time had stood still or something as she looked at the spirit and replied, "I'm alive and you're dead. Let's not confuse things."

Normally that would have worked. And that was if the person restraining her was human. In this case it was a dead person and one who had died a violent death and was extracting revenge. Now with Angela in its grasp, it seemed to have stopped what it couldn't help itself doing and was staring at her and looking a little puzzled. Angela didn't care and struggled against the binding and didn't care how her response sounded. It did caught her attention that the spirit wasn't acting like normal so she focused her attention on the spirit. It was starting to feel like an eternity being suspended there and watching a vengeful spirit look at her and not even sure if the thing was going to follow through and kill her like the others.

The spirit looked at Angela as if to study her. Angela narrowed her eyes and asked, "What are you waiting for?"

The spirit looked at Angela and leaned forward as if to sniff her or it wanted to kiss her. Angela pursed her lips and tried to lean back but it was futile since she was up against a tree. The last time she was this close to something that was scary and bordering on repulsive was when she actually was in a fight against a werewolf, a Lupei to be precise, and a long time ago. She was long over being scared but she wasn't stupid. She just had to wait until an opportunity happened.

The spirit moved until its head was next to hers. Angela thought she felt the hints of someone sniffing her. She growled in response, more as a warning. If she had been thinking clearly, she would have been surprised that she was making that sound. As it were, she was focused on the spirit and what her next move was going to be.

All of a sudden Angela found herself lowered. She dropped to the ground with a softened thud. The whole thing caused her to frown as she looked at the ghost. She remained in a hunched position like she was going to attack or defend herself as she stared back. She wondered what was going on and she shifted her head to indicate that she was curious to what the spirit was going to do next.

"Thrown into fight and the world trembles beneath your feet, the ripples pulsing outwards."

Angela's eyes widened at that and she gasped, "What?"

"The veil has been lifted."

Angela opened her mouth to say something but at that moment the ghost flamed out. She blinked and shifted to see Sam standing over the open grave. She could make out the flames flickering in the hole and Dean was starting to regain consciousness. She swallowed slightly as she shifted to look back at where the vengeful spirit had been. She opened her mouth slightly and closed it. That was when she noticed her chakram on the ground. When did she drop it?

"Nice timing, Sam."

"Dean."

Angela looked at the Winchesters and took a couple of deep breaths. She gave a slight smile and said, "It was a little slow there, Sam." She picked up her chakram and put it on her belt. She walked towards them asking, "Everything okay?"

"I'm fine," Sam replied, trying not to be short with everyone. His eyes locked on Angela and his expression softened. "You?"

Angela rubbed her neck. It was feeling tingling a little but nothing serious. She brushed it off, "I'm okay. Nothing worth worrying about." She rotated her shoulders knowing that Sam was probably going to press her later and not always asking. Not that it mattered.

Sam looked at her with a raised brow and for good reason. After the Bristol job, she collapsed like he did. She came to a full thirty seconds after he did and she shrugged off any sense of headaches or anything that would have indicated pain, but he wasn't an idiot. There was something else going on and he figured it was because she had been in hell.

Angela knew that Sam was probing and she looked at him and repeat, "I'm okay. Really."

"Well, all I can say," Dean replied picking up their gear, "Is that you've got some kind of mojo going on. Never saw a spirit do that."

Angela felt the slight bit of panic at Dean revealing that he had seen her in the spirit's clutches but didn't try to kill her. She replied, "I have no idea why that is. Usually one of a thousand things that I have no clue about." She gave a shrug of her shoulders and a lopsided smile.

Dean looked at her with the same look Sam did but decided to let it go for now, "Alright then. We can go over it in detail later. Now… let's get out of here." He started walking towards the car, bellowing at Moira and Zeppelin to get over there and fill the hole.

Angela sighed knowing that her not saying anything about what was going on was going to bite her in the ass. She just didn't want to bring more worry since Dean was already worried about what happened to Sam after Bristol. She was worried herself since one minute he was fine and the next his eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he fell forward. She managed to catch him but it was like everything faded and she saw black and then… She looked at Sam and he was looking at her with the look she would give when she wasn't sure of what to think or feel. She said, "I really don't know about this."

"Okay."

"Sam." Angela looked at Sam with a raised brow of her own. She knew that he wasn't going to let it go.

Sam made a slight face at that. He pursed his lips. "I get that you don't know but… I know something isn't right."

"Of course not," Angela replied gently, "It's only been a few weeks. Getting over being in hell doesn't go away that fast." She grabbed his hand and gave a squeeze. "I'm working on it but… I'm worried about you."

"You don't have…"

"Sam."

Sam knew that it would be futile to argue that one. She had a right to since she knew the score about the wall in his head but she was also supportive of his desire to make things right for all the things he had done when he was soulless. And he really wanted to make it up to her when he found out that he had essentially cheated on her. He felt horrible for that and would have gone through drastic measures that would have been disastrous if Haley hadn't filled him in on a few things. It didn't make things better in his opinion. Well maybe a little but he was really beating himself over this since he swore to himself not to hurt her again.

"You're thoughts are loud," Angela said softly as she held his hand. She studied him and added, "It'll be okay, Sam. One step at a time as long as you're with me. Always and forever." She gave a soft smile.

Sam looked at her and gave a slight one. He couldn't believe that she was that accepting of this or taking it so well. It made him nervous and yet he was comforted by it. She wasn't shouting at him or ragging on him about it. Still the fact that she was willing to be by his side through the good, the bad and the ugly… it said a lot. "Always and forever," he replied softly.

Angela squeezed his hand and turned to check the grave that had been dug up. The dogs had covered it up in record time which was nothing new or surprising. Their sire had been quick to dig them and had on one occasion dug a pit for Bobby in the yard because he needed it. Everything looked okay for an old burial site. She gave a whistle and the dogs started heading for the car with her and Sam following.

Dean was waiting at the Impala and complaining that they were taking their sweet time. It was the same but Angela wasn't too sure. She really didn't know why the spirit did what it did. And she really, _really_ didn't like it when she started hearing the whispers that plagued her. It was a lot to take in and she wasn't sure if she should even touch it. It wasn't the first time someone said or did something that drudged up the past. Right now her focus was making sure that Sam's wall was okay.

* * *

"I thought you said it wasn't serious."

Angela made a slight face as she finished taking off her shirt. She was used to stripping in front of Sam and once she did it when the three of them shared a room making Dean rant about indecent exposure. So she didn't think twice about it when she and Sam were alone in her room. Rather, she was focused on the fact that Sam saw the bruises starting to form on her back. She replied, "It isn't. I've had worse than this."

"That's not the point."

Angela sighed at that. Sam was going into full on protective mode and there was no way she was going to convince him otherwise. "Sam, it's not that bad. It looks worse than what it feels."

Sam stared at her with a look and crossed his arms over his chest. "Angie."

Angela sighed and relented, "You're right. I probably should have said something but I really was fine with it." She turned to look at him full on. "That's the honest truth."

Sam stared at her for a bit before relenting a little himself. He let out the breath he had been holding and went to where the bags were stashed and started rummaging for what he wanted. "I know you can take hits but… it's not always nice to see." He looked at her as he pulled out a jar of the yam concoction she had made.

"Old habit. I was alone for a long time," Angela admitted as she straddled the chair, turning her back towards him while resting her forearms on the back of it. She rested her chin on her forearms and breathed deeply to relax. "Had to make do with being on my own even when I had a partner."

"But you're not alone," Sam replied softly as he began to apply the yam and rub it into her skin. "And it doesn't hurt to let someone look after you."

Angela hummed at that, knowing that Sam was right on that note. She had been learning to depend on both of them and turned to them when she needed them. Some things were done out of force of habit. The bruises forming on her back… they really weren't much. She had worse and in all honesty she wasn't feeling them much. Still, she could do as Sam asked and let them worry about her and other little things.

Sam applied the yam. It really wasn't that bad. In fact they were starting to fade. That meant it wasn't too bad. Worse bruises took longer to fade. He was just concerned and sometimes it felt like she was testing his peace of mind but she had good reason. He just didn't like seeing her hurt. Now that he had voiced his concerns, he was a bit more relaxed and finished quickly with the yam but he couldn't resist touching her skin and traced his fingers along her spine.

Angela frowned slightly when the rhythm of Sam's hands changed on her back. She felt his fingers tracing her spine, gently touching the scars that she had shown him a while back. She felt pleasure ripple up her spine at his touch. She gave a throaty rumble when she felt his finger hook under her bra strap and snapped it gently. She turned her head to look at him and found his eyes clouded over slightly as he stared back at her with the dare written on his face. She raised her brow to silently ask the question.

Sam stared at her. The desire was there but he was also hesitant. He knew she had been hurt despite the fact that he knew she was okay physically. He had always been determined to be the grownup as it stood simply because this was brand new territory to her and to him. He was in a committed relationship that most beings like her would recognize as the equivalent of being married and it was because of that she balked like a scared deer at times.

Once they got on the road again, he noticed that she had been a bit hesitant with any form of intimacy and it was always accompanied by her rubbing the left side of her neck. It took some time but she managed to tell him about the scar on his neck and what it meant. She had been miserable about it and apologizing for taking away his choice. That was what she had almost been in tears about; it had been important to her and she admitted feeling like she had taken advantage of him.

Sam never saw it like that. He didn't hesitate to remind her that everything they shared so far since that night, what he remembered, was his own free will. It was his choice and no one was jerking his chain. True that it was a little complicated since there were consequences with some being extremely sensitive to the other person's pain if someone happened to brush the marks and in particular he found himself being a little more affectionate, and that was putting it mildly. Some were his wanting to react when she was affectionate in public that sent clear signals of territory and assertion; it turned him on.

It was going to take some time and for Sam it was better than waiting for the next possible seizure or whatever it was he had in Bristol. He wanted to make amends and live. He loved Angela and seeing her like he did… He leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers while putting his hand on her bared back and started gently massaging just below her shoulder blades. He shifted his head to press a kiss to her temple.

Angela closed her eyes when she felt Sam press his head to hers and start to gently massage her back. She had his answer. The second gentle peck was a gentle reminder that she didn't have to be afraid; that everything was okay. It relaxed her and allowed her to follow him and capture his lips in a kiss of her own which he deepened and all the while continuing to massage her back and occasionally teasing her around her bra. "Alright, Sam."

Sam hummed and grinned in approval. He knew that teasing her would get to relax and break down. Maybe it was heavy handed but it helped break through her hesitancy and she liked it when he was assertive. He did try not to do it too often since that was taking advantage of her. Of course she got back at him when she took the lead.

Continuing to kiss her, he moved his hands to wrap around her body to pick her up off the chair and hold her princess style. The look on her face was priceless since it was clear that she didn't expect that. It made for interesting things depending on how she reacted to the situation. He grinned when she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on. He pressed a kiss to her lips and carried her over to the bed. He didn't lower her since she gripped him tight and returned the kiss and a bit more firmly. It turned into a tug-o-war as they kissed each other until Sam finally put her down on the bed, pinned her and looked downwards at her.

Angela looked up at Sam, catching her breath as she stared up at him. She had pulled his shirt off in their back and forth and it allowed her to run her fingers on his skin. As she did so Sam's breath hitched slightly as she brushed along the contours of his abdomen and curled up under his arms and put her hands on his shoulder blades. Gently she pulled him down.

It was later that found her spooned against Sam, her back pressed against his chest and his arm wrapped around her waist. Angela stared out into the darkness basking in contentment as Sam's hand played with hers, stroking her fingers. She could feel his breath against her neck as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck. She could tell that he was going to drift off to sleep soon and she would soon follow. She always fell asleep after he did. It was a reassurance of a sorts.

"What's on your mind?"

Angela shifted slightly to give a slight look back. She didn't think that Sam was that awake. She didn't want to hide things from him but there were some things she had to deal with. Her current thoughts though… She settled back into his embrace and sighed, "Just… that ghost. What it did… It had me confused."

"Same here," Sam admitted.

Angela gave a wry smile. She figured that it would be on his mind. "I think it's on everyone's mind."

Sam's arm adjusted on her waist as he replied, "Well I've never seen a ghost do that."

"Me neither," Angela admitted as she frowned. "I mean I've seen the disappearing act and what they do when you try to burn the remains but what it did to me…" She pursed her lips and adjusted her head on the pillow. She frowned as she trying to think about it.

"Maybe," Sam replied after pushing himself up and started moving her hair out of the way, playing with the dark locks gently, "it's one of those… quirks that happens. It did speak to you."

Angela closed her eyes as she felt Sam's finger run through her locks. It felt soothing even if was in the middle of the lock he was fingering. She then remembered and voiced, "It only talked to me after I said something. I think I was cursing or something. It came out…"

Sam's finger kept fingering the tress that he was fingering as he listened. "It's okay," he murmured after hearing the slight rise in her voice. "I've heard you curse before and it always turns a head."

"Because I sound like a sailor."

"No," Sam replied with a slight smile. When she turned to look at him he added, "Because it comes from your beautiful mouth. The mouth of a beautiful woman. And it sounds wrong because you're beautiful, elegant…" He lifted his hand to gently finger her mouth and chin. "And to me… perfect."

Angela looked at Sam and he traced her lips and chin. "Flatterer," she replied softly.

"Honest truth."

Angela smiled and reached up to touch his fingers with hers. "You always are honest with me," she replied. She played with his fingers more and watched as he moved them to touch hers. "But really, it was strange and what it said… It was something that I remember hearing from a long time ago."

"You remember from where?"

"Yeah… when we were in Objiwe. That old woman. It was… puzzling."

Sam traced her fingers with his. He vaguely remembered that. "I remember. Not a typical monster."

"Cause it was a Grigori."

Sam looked at her with a serious expression. "And the ghost…"

Angela shook her head. "I'm just as stumped as you. I really don't like what's going on and with… other things…"

Sam silenced her by pressing his finger on her lips. He took in her expression and explained, "It's weird I know but… It won't get fixed right now. Morning?"

Angela contemplated that. Maybe that was part of the reason why it took her longer to go to sleep at night apart from feeling relief that Sam was with her now. She nodded in agreement and turned back over to relax her bared back against his bare chest. She felt Sam's arm wrap around her waist and pull her close. His hand covered hers and he tucked his head into the nape of her neck. He whispered to her to sleep and that was what she aimed to do. She breathed out gently and let sleep come as she listened to Sam's breathing soothe her to sleep.

It was peaceful in the room. Moira looked at the bed where her hunter and his mate were sleeping, content that they were. Her ears twitched slightly at the sounds they made and she looked around the room before placing her head on her paws. Something wasn't right and she was determined to stay awake but sleep overtook her. Her eyes closed as she smelled something.

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like a routine salt and burn with a twist that has Angie a little puzzled and probably dreading it. Keep watching for more Sins of the Soul...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dean normally wasn't an early riser. He loved his sleep when it wasn't plagued with nightmares and it was a treat especially when he was with Haley. Of course occasionally he got up early because he wanted to and that was usually to make Haley breakfast. This time it was because he missed Haley and he was alone in the double he checked in for them.

When Sam didn't return to their room the night before, he took an educated guess as to where his brother was. And it ended up being him and Zeppelin together in the room and he allowed his dog to share the bed with him. It would have been fun to have Zeppelin sleep on Sam's bed and see the results but he decided against it and it wasn't like they were going to stay there another day. And he was nice about things by not pounding on the door to Angela's room.

He walked towards the diner deciding on following his craving for their hearty breakfast of bacon, eggs and sausage. Maybe he could sweet talk the waitress into getting scraps for Zeppelin. She had taken a liking to the dog and didn't mind that both dogs were in the diner since they were so well behaved. And it helped that Angela said they were working dogs.

Entering the diner, he was greeted by the waitress who flashed him that smile he knew too well. He returned it with a smile of his own and went to the usual spot. As he walked through the diner, he brushed against someone that was trying to make their way out. Dean apologized seeing that it was a younger guy who looked like he had it rough. It was hard to tell completely since the guy was wearing a hoodie making it difficult to see his face. He did accept Dean's apology and was off.

Dean watched the guy leave, thinking that maybe he was a drifter, maybe someone who had been overseas or something. He glanced at Zeppelin who was looking at the door. He noticed the dog's ears were alert but there was no aggression in the stance. That meant he could relax a little. He rubbed Zeppelin's head and continued to his usual seat and sat facing the door.

"The usual?"

Dean looked up and saw that the waitress was looking at him expectantly. His thoughts had been on the guy that left and he was startled for a moment but he recovered and replied with a smile, "That'll be fine."

The waitress smiled and poured fresh hot coffee into the cup on the table. She noticed that no one else was with Dean and commented, "Your partners are running late it seems."

Dean grinned, "Yeah. Late night. Sticklers for paperwork."

The waitress smiled and went back to the counter to return the coffee pot and to address other customers that had entered. Dean went back to observation and to enjoying his coffee. He also toyed with the newspaper and turned to studying it. There was always something going on in the world and there was the possibility of another job or they could just hit the road and go somewhere for a little R and R.

Dean flipped through the paper and nothing was popping out at him. He didn't have Sam's laptop to check on that and Angela was the only one who could read Pickwick without the ciphers. He sighed and slightly rolled his eyes at the fact that they were taking so long. It was bad enough that they made lovey dovey eyes at each other when they thought people weren't looking and maybe it made him want to watch when he caught his brother actually sniffing Angela and she responded… favorably. But he was happy for them. If anything, they deserved some alone time together.

His breakfast came and Dean dug in with gusto. He smiled thanks when the waitress brought some bacon and eggs for Zeppelin. He knew that wasn't good for him but a little bit every now and then was a treat. Besides Zeppelin was behaving like he should and was under the table and out of the way. All in all was a good morning and Dean enjoyed his breakfast.

It became obvious by the time he finished and was going to pay the check that Sam and Angela were still not there. He found it unusual since Angela was not the type to miss a meal since her ability to stay functioning sort of depended on it. The three squares had the calories needed for a dhampir who needed to have a diet full of carbohydrates and the like and done in table for two servings. True Angela wasn't exactly the poster girl for good eating but she was good at keeping her body in good condition. As for Sam… different story but there were some habits that all three of them performed and to not do them… Like Sam once said, it was when a dog didn't eat…

Dean was reluctant to check in on them since it could be nothing but he was concerned. After all there was the possibility that Sam collapsed again. After Bristol, it had him watch out for his little brother. It scared him. Sam had been out and pretty much looked dead for two to three minutes, nonresponsive. And what scared him further was Angela giving slight convulsions and her eyes had been wide open. The whole thing had him get them out of Dodge quicker than he had ever skipped a town in his life. Of course the whole investigating what Sam had done there while soulless was a reason too even if they did manage to reduce the Arachne population a little.

Sam said he was okay even with the pounding headache. And he did manage to handle the case with the mannequin factory with minimal help from him or Angela. Maybe he was worrying too much but… Then he remembered that Angela hadn't been sleeping well. He noticed the slight shadows that sometimes appeared under her eyes and he knew Sam to have noticed. But like Sam, she said that she was fine too.

Dean knew that he was probably worrying too much but… A slight whine caught his attention. Looking down, he saw Zeppelin pawing at his pant leg. He kneeled to rub the dog's head. "Yeah, I know. Don't know what I'd do without you Zep."

Zeppelin gave a short bark at that and started panting happily. Dean chuckled as he rubbed Zeppelin's head. He gave the ears a scratch at the base since he liked that. He then rubbed the ear to finish off the show of affection.

"Looks like you have a good partner there."

Dean looked up to see a good looking woman looking mostly at Zeppelin. She was good looking in that any hot blooded man would find her attractive. She wasn't young but she wasn't old either and her appearance spoke youth. There was also something about her that had Dean curious. He wasn't looking out to get a date or anything. He had a monogamous relationship with Haley and he wasn't the type to cheat on her. What had his attention was the way that she held herself.

She had dark hair like Angela but her skin was darker and she had dark eyes. She was dressed in a shirt and jeans with a jacket. She held herself like she was royalty or something. It was silly but Dean got that impression from her. She wasn't a local. More likely one of many people passing through. She wasn't the kind that people easily pushed around and more likely would not respond to any of the cheesy pickup lines he teased Haley with.

Knowing that the woman was waiting for an answer, Dean replied, "Zep is the best. Raised him myself."

"I can tell. The way he behaved in the diner," the woman replied. "He's a working dog."

"Zep is my partner," Dean replied using the line that got him in the door with the dog. It worked with most people especially law enforcement. They heard the word 'partner' and they let him go. "We watch each other's backs," he added since it felt like he had to justify Zeppelin being with him more and showing he just wasn't a house pet.

"As it should be with Wilder hounds. Especially ones that are half hell hound."

Dean looked at the woman and stood up. He knew that Zeppelin wasn't feeling threatened but he was suspicious. He played it off, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Do you?" The woman came closer to look at Dean.

Dean maintained his composure playing it off though he was certain that would annoy the woman but he wasn't going to put himself into a position to be compromised. "No I don't," he asserted. "Zep and me are partners. That's it." He gave another scrutinizing look before politely excusing himself. He gave a click of his tongue for Zeppelin to follow.

"If it were just partners, you wouldn't be so defensive."

Dean paused and looked at the woman. "Can't help it."

The woman chuckled, "You hunters are so easy. Especially ones who are brand new to the old ways."

Dean narrowed his eyes as he shifted on his feet. It was a known rule that hunters kept a low profile. Dad had taught him and Sam that even though they screwed up and ended up being on the FBI's most wanted list. Angela was better. She lasted this long though it seemed that he and Sam had been messing that up and yet she was still with them. So maybe… He looked at her and replied, "Learned a few things and I know the meaning of discretion."

"I know you do. In your line of work it's all about that."

Dean raised his brow. He wasn't sure of the point of this and had to ask, "Is there a point to this cause I need to go."

The woman looked at Dean to the point where he was turning to leave. It was difficult when Zeppelin came over to take a sniff and didn't react with a growl. Rather he gave a high pitched whimper. Dean recognized that as something wasn't completely right. It had him suspicious and not sure if he was going to get into a fight or something.

The woman leaned over to give Zeppelin a reassuring pat. She smiled sadly and commented, "What remarkable creatures they are. This one especially."

"He's Zep."

The woman smiled at Dean. She then straightened up and looked in the direction he had been heading in. Dean noticed and turned in the direction, to see if it was something that was warranting the look the woman was giving. He didn't see anything and frowned but Zeppelin's whine had him look at the dog.

"I am too late. Shifa'…"

Dean felt his eyes widen and he turned to look at the woman only to find that there was no one there. He looked around and no one was there. It had him wondering if it was all real or not. Zeppelin was still whining and that had him think that maybe… Zeppelin whined again before turning it into a bark. Dean watched as he bounced on his feet and bounded forward but resisted running because he hadn't been given the command.

Dean thought it was too early for strange crap going on but it seemed to fit with the fact that his brother and Angela hadn't shown up at all. He gestured, "Come on Zep. Let's go."

He got to the motel and paused in front of Angela's room. He noticed that the door was open and it wasn't the open and be right back thing. Something about it had him suspicious and Zeppelin was sniffing and whining until he pushed the door open and trotted in. Dean followed in.

The room was empty or rather it seemed empty. Dean looked at the mussed up bed and the clothes all over the place. He figured there was a little something going on. He looked around to find Moira lying on her side like she had been pushed over. Her brother was nosing her and whining to get her awake but she was not responding like she should. That put Dean on the alert and he looked around.

He found Angela on the floor passed out but her eyes were open and the pupils were like pinpoints. He was at her side and trying to elicit some sort of response from her, "Angie. Angie come one." He looked around and bellowed, "Sam. Sam!"

There was no response and Dean knew that there was something wrong. Sam would have been there if there was something wrong with Angela. The man literally was drawn to anything that would have caused her trouble. Still he had to try, "Sam. I need your help. Angie needs your help."

There still was no response. Dean went and looked throughout the room and came back to where Angela was lying on the floor. He tried shaking her awake and was starting to panic. It was starting to be too much like what happened to Sam. "Angie, come one. Wake up!"

It felt like an eternity until all of a sudden the pupils in Angela's eyes reacted and she sprung up while performing a punch and kick combination. It wasn't like how she used to wake up when he did the waking. It was different and Dean was quick to back away from her limbs since she could pack a punch and this wasn't like those times. Plus she said something that he didn't quite get and he was certain that it wasn't in English.

Holding up his hands he said, "Whoa, Angie. It's me."

Angela looked around wild eyed but it shifted to a narrowed look. She got to her feet and wandered through the room, unaware that she was wearing one of Sam's shirts and it hung like a dress on her indicative that she had been awake before what happened. She walked through the room looking ready to attack.

Dean watched her and let her do what she was doing. He held his breath until she paused. It was like she finally noticed he was there. She turned and looked at him and at first he thought she was going to screech at him to get out. She was half naked but covered up enough to be decent. That was not the case though. She just paused and stood there and then pivoted to look at him. She said, "Sam's gone."

* * *

 _What do you mean Sam is gone?_

"What I said Bobby, he's gone," Dean replied trying to keep it calm as he eyed the bathroom door, waiting for Angela. "I was checking on them the runt was on the ground passed out and Angie looked like she was dead."

 _Maybe Sam stepped out._

"Not if she was in trouble." Dean glanced over to see Moira looking like she had been drowned and pawing at Sam's things. "You and I both know that Sam turns into a bigger bitch than usual if she is in trouble. He wouldn't leave."

 _You got that right. How is Angie?_

"She's in the bathroom right now," Dean replied as he looked at the door to the bathroom. "After she snapped out of it… she uh… locked herself in there. The shower just finished."

 _You left her alone?_

"Yeah unless I want her to take my head off. You didn't see her when she woke up. It was like she…" Dean turned away and lowered the tone of his voice. "I think she was thinking she was in hell. She looked around, alert, assessing for threats, like she expected someone to attack her. She only snapped out of it when she saw me and enough to let me know Sam was missing."

 _You left her alone?_

"You know I'm not exactly in a position to make demands. You know how she is."

 _And ya know that sometimes you have to bully her a little._

Dean knew that but he also knew that when that happened, it was only if she really wasn't doing too well. Most of the time she did it to humor them because she knew the argument that she had handled things long before she met them didn't really fly. When she actually made certain suggestions they would, then they knew that it was serious. This though… he wasn't sure. "Yeah and I know what that gets me and I'm not looking forward to getting into one of her headlocks."

 _Better a headlock than her doing something stupid._

"I know but… Look let me handle this."

 _Alright. But you call me if there is something serious._

"Sure thing." Dean ended the call and held the phone in his hand and sighed. He looked at the phone in his hand before tossing it onto the table with the other stuff. It clattered against the laptop but Dean didn't pay attention. He looked at the bathroom door and pondered if he should give a knock on the door.

Knowing that Bobby was right, Dean walked over to the door and knocked on it, "Angie. Can you open up? Please?"

There was silence when he paused. He leaned against the doorframe and pressed a fist to his forehead. He silently asked himself what else he could do and how Haley would approach this. Despite the fact that they had a sort of normal life he still dabbled in the job. Mostly if he happened to see Haley rendering assistance as she called it and occasionally when she was practicing her juju. Haley did provide advice but never on things like a job but more on the practical things. If he was stumped on something like at work, she was there to give a voice of reason and usually it was a simple fix to something he had made a mountain out of.

Thinking about it, Dean came to the conclusion that Haley would suggest he keep trying. She would also point out that he knew better than anyone what it had been like in hell. He would have pointed out that she knew that too but he could see the point she would be making with this. Since there were no sound on the door, he knocked again, "Angie. Let me in."

There was a little silence and then something that sounded like a thump against the wall. It alerted Dean and he pressed, "Angie? You okay."

There was something on the other side. It sounded like she was saying something but it wasn't anything he recognized. There was some more of the dull thumping on the side. He knocked, "Angie." He paused some more before adding, "I'm gonna come in. Please be decent."

There was nothing to indicate that she had heard him and Dean made the decision. He looked over at Zeppelin and Moira. They were whining a little more in acknowledgment that there was something wrong but nothing that was immediately bad. Still, he was worried and he wasn't taking any chances. He checked the doorknob to find that it wasn't locked. A good sign. He prepared himself for whatever he might find and opened the door.

The motel room was one of the nicer fares that they had stayed in. The bathroom was immaculate and could boast that it was a good place to stay. Not that it mattered to the fact that Angela was sitting on the floor next to the counter and leaning against it. She was facing him so she could see him coming in but she didn't react to him barging in. There was no reason to since she was dressed even if she was borrowing one of Sam's shirts.

Dean entered slowly, watching her as he closed the door so he could sit across from her. He sat in front of her and looked at her. He saw that she was thinking hard about something. She had a spaced out sort of look but it was concentrated, like she was remembering something. He wanted to pry and ask but he was afraid to since he might trigger a response that would be bad and he had no idea. But he had to do something to find out what was going on. Swallowing slightly, he asked, "Angie? You okay?"

Angela pressed against the cabinet in response but her gaze shifted to look at him. Dean was relieved that she was responding. It encouraged him to keep going, "What happened? Where's Sam?"

Dean watched as Angela looked sharply at him. The look on her face told him that she was understanding what he was saying but it was like she was trying to put the pieces of a puzzle together. He pressed more, "Come on Angie. Where is Sam?"

It was difficult to watch her but Dean saw that the persistent questioning was getting through. He saw her frown and look confused. It bothered him of the possibility that she might not remember anything or who Sam was. That thought actually was painful to think about since she had lived with them for so long and the care, time and love she lavished on both of them… He kept at it, "Angie, I know you have something in that head of yours. You wouldn't let anything slip by you."

The look that came his way was a bit alarming but Dean held his ground. He saw the intensity in her eyes as she looked at him. He had something. "Angie, what happened here? Did you see what it was?"

Dean watched as Angela frowned and looked down. He could tell that she was remembering or putting together something. Then she cocked her head and shifted her head slightly as her eyes looked all over the place. From where he was sitting she was definitely remembering something. "Come on Angie. What is in that head of yours?" He paused a moment and decided on another track based on what he was seeing. He belted out, "What are you seeing?"

What possessed him to ask that was from a memory he had from a long time ago. It was the Morton House. He remembered how she had spaced out. It struck a memory chord with him and he thought about it as he watched her in front of him. He held his breath as he blurted out the question, not sure what it was going to do.

The reaction was instant. Her gaze locked onto him and her eyes narrowed into focus. It had him sit up straight, not sure if she was going to pounce on him or she realized he was in her room and was going to yell at him to get out. It was unwarranted since she was decent but in this case anything went. He stared right back at her and he was tempted to say something but…

"A warning."

Dean blinked at her. He wasn't sure he heard it right, "What?"

It was sudden when she got to her feet. It forced Dean to get to his feet. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it when she walked right past him and into the room. He followed her and almost ran into her. He was going to say something but he decided against it since it seemed that she had spaced out on him again but not completely.

"I see a warning," she said as she looked around the room. She shifted to look backwards at him and her expression went apologetic.

Dean recognized the look and moved to cut her off, "Whoa, don't do that. Angie, nothing is your fault okay?"

"It is a warning Dean."

"I know that. Talk to me. Tell me what you are seeing."

It was a relief to see her acting like she wasn't possessed or in a trance anymore. Dean knew she was just being focused but also feeling guilty because Sam was missing. No doubt it was the reason she was wearing one of Sam's shirts. A little weird but then again she was not normal in the usual definition of the word. Dean looked at her with an encouraging look and he prompted, "What warning?"

"A warning and a punishment."

"For what?"

"For murder."

* * *

 **A/N:** Dean thought it was a normal day until he finds Angela catatonic on the floor and Sam missing. What next? Stay tuned for more Sins of the Soul...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dean was used to being surprised by the bombshells Angela would drop and it was funny at times because of the lighthearted manner she delivered it. The blunt and pained way she gave that answer was anything but her usual. He looked at Angela as she looked around the room, clear that she was still remembering a few things. He knew that he had to have her walk down that road since the way she saw things weren't always what others saw, such as the fact she held a view of self-loathing that made whatever he and Sam felt less.

Sighing, he looked at her and pressed, "What do you mean by murder, Angie?"

Angela heard Dean ask her but she didn't answer right away. Rather she was looking around the room but wasn't seeing it. She was remembering what she saw in what she was certain was a nightmare or, and it was a stretch, a vision. The most prominent was the sounds and the voices. And it was a bitch because she was still hearing voices from hell.

She last remembered falling asleep hearing Sam's breathing and she could pick up his heart beat. It was the most soothing thing and lulled her into a sense of safety. That and his scent were one of the few reassuring things that told her she was no longer in hell. The other things were Dean and Bobby and their scents. What she longed for was Ellen and Jo but she remembered what happened there. The nightmare or vision came in an innocent fashion.

It started with her walking along a stream in a forest. She didn't know where it was but it felt familiar. She lived a long time but she traveled a lot and when it came to forests, you were looking at thousands of square miles. But it felt familiar. Even the path she was on felt familiar. Like she had been there before. Maybe she had been since the feeling was so familiar.

She walked along the path and took the time to listen to the sounds of the birds and wildlife. Even that sounded familiar. She frowned a little since she felt like she should remember where she was at but she couldn't remember. And that was frustrating. It bothered her a lot; about as much as the fact that she still couldn't remember the three missing months of her life. She didn't count the whole thing with the Romani since she willingly did that as a measure of protection to them with the secrets they held. That was what she was.

She was a warrior… a protector. That was made very clear after she spent time at Karnak and with Lord Shiva. She was traveling the path that she chose and continued to walk to this day. She fought for those that couldn't protect themselves or taught those that chose the same path to do the same. Granted that being a hunter was not a profession people would choose since the pay was lousy and there were no benefits and risk of injury was certainly high on the list… she protected those who had no knowledge of the world she fought in. It was why Lucifer hated her so much.

 _I love you because you are beautiful and I hate you because you are beautiful._

She remembered that from one of the torture sessions and she had to ask why. She didn't have to. She just did because there was nothing else to do and a small part of her wanted to piss the devil off. She was pissed off herself because he hurt Sam and a small part of her wanted some form of penance. To this day she still felt like she hadn't paid her debt for the things she had done. She never told Sam or Dean about it but she figured they had some idea.

She continued walking through the path when it flashed in the corner of her eye. She paused and turned to look but there was nothing there. She frowned as she looked around before continuing on the path. It was then she heard her name. The one she gave after leaving Karnak. She turned towards it and saw her.

It was a woman. One she recognized very well. She was dressed like how she remembered in the fur and skins and beadwork. Angela's eyes widened in recognition and opened her mouth to say something but something caught her attention. It was a sound or words.

 _You. You need to finish it._

Angela took a breath and tried to catch up with the woman but she disappeared. She kept running and ended up running over a familiar swell and full on stopped. It couldn't be. She felt her breath constrict as she looked down.

The village was the same. The amount of houses. The people doing chores. The children playing their games. She looked around and then saw the group sitting around the elder. They were receiving their instruction. She remembered this very well and it was all there and then it was gone in the next instant.

She then saw the smoke, the ash… the flames climbing high into the night. She was running through the village. She stopped to help those that were in trouble but there were too many. She saw one of the children initiates trying to fight but he was grabbed and run through with a blade. She gasped as she stopped in her tracks.

There was the bloody body. She looked around and saw the others. She then turned and saw… Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth but no sound came out. She tried again.

 _I promised I would have my revenge… Shifa'._

Angela blinked. The memory of it was going through her head. She knew that she was in the motel room but… She shifted on her feet and closed her eyes. She didn't think that this would be happening, that the past would literally haunt her and take the one thing that mattered the most. She knew that Dean would understand but she didn't think that he would understand the why.

Looking up she saw Dean talking to Castiel and Kesset. She frowned since she didn't know when they got there. She had been out of it for a while since it didn't help that her nightmare had been laced with memories from hell. That was going to be one to explain but right now she needed to explain what happened to Sam and then…

"There is nothing wrong with the princess."

"There are no signs of human ailments."

Dean's scoffing caught Angela's attention as he replied, "I know that but something is going on inside of her head and all I'm getting is choice words."

Dean was trying not to be frustrated. He knew that this was going to be hard because it involved Sam. Sam was gone and Angela was left behind and she had things going on in her head that were a combination of what happened and what she remembered from hell. He knew now Death didn't put up a wall in her head and figured that the being was getting his shits and giggles from this. He would have liked to ask but he figured he used up his face time minutes with Death for some time.

Patience was not his strong suit even though that was the obvious solution with this. He knew she needed time to filter things out because if she started rambling, it would confuse her and she would not be sure what was real or not. Yet, he had to make sure that there was nothing wrong and he went with the most logical and obvious choices and the two people that were capable of seeing if there was anything wrong.

Castiel and Kesset came quickly and they came to the same thing. There was nothing wrong with her and it was a relief for Dean to hear. But he still was at a loss of what to do next. While the angel and the Avian were there, Angela hadn't reacted at all to their presence. She was that focused on whatever she was remembering and it had Dean wonder how bad it really was. He didn't like that she was implying she committed murder. True she had killed but only because there was little to no choice. That didn't mean she was a bad person. Funny how what she had implied in the past was coming back.

Dean was about to get testy with the angel and Avian when Angela said, "It is revenge and punishment."

Pausing, Dean turned towards her and asked, "What do you mean Angie?"

Angela took a breath. She knew that Dean had to hear it even though it could bring about pain on both sides. She replied, "Taking Sam is revenge for something I did a long time ago."

"You mean like someone recently? Have a beef with you?"

Angela made a slight face as she stood up, "It is a grudge just… older."

Dean started getting what she was hinting at. He wanted her to spell it out though so that there were no confusions over what they were talking about. "How old are we talking about?"

Angela made a slight face and clicked her tongue against her teeth. "Old as in a very long time before meeting you and Sam."

Dean knew that there were beings with grudges out there. They ended up involved in a few of them and the grudge expanded to actively hating him and Sam. "Can you give me a timeline?" He made a gesture to prompt her.

Angela was going to say something when she stopped. She stared long and hard, aware that Dean, Castiel and Kesset were staring at her and to them she probably looked like she was staring at nothing. It would make sense since they couldn't really see the dead. Well, Castiel might since he was an angel but for the most part she could see the dead when most couldn't.

The woman standing in front of her was one she knew very well. She saw her in her dream or nightmare. And she was dressed like how she was in the dream. Angela remembered her very well down to the short ceremonial batons she used in combat sheathed at her back. She looked at the woman and said, "You shouldn't be here."

Dean noticed Angela stiffen and look at a space behind him. He turned to look and found nobody there. He shifted to look back at Angela and listened to what she said. He asked, "What are you seeing?"

Angela heard Dean but she had to focus on the woman. She took a couple of steps forward, "You shouldn't be here."

"I know."

"But why?" Angela frowned trying to process and figure out how it tied in with the dream and Sam being taken.

"You know. You're chosen was taken." The woman paused and looked at Angela with a pensive and firm look. "This is revenge, Shifa'. It has always been revenge."

"When is it not?"

The woman gave a slight and knowing smile. "This is revenge. She is after you and she will use him. Use them both. She set the demon on you."

"That was..." Angela took a breath. She remembered but that was a long time ago.

"A long time ago but remember your teachings. Much was done that day to stem the tide set against you. We need you, Shifa'."

Angela shook her head at that, "But you're dead."

"The time has come Shifa'. If you want to save your mate, your Sam… You need to finish what began so long ago."

Angela would have said something but the woman was gone. She made a slight sound and then sighed, looking down. She knew what that meant and as much as she wanted to deny it, she couldn't. The past was literally coming back to bite them in the ass. She heard the words and…

At that moment the door crashed open. Angela turned to see a young man that looked like he had spent a rough time in the forest. He was wearing a hoodie and he had a slight scar on his left brow He held a small blade in his hand and looked ready to get into a fight. He had Kesset reeling back in pain to a cut on the arm and Castiel thrown back within record time and had his hand on Dean's neck since the elder Winchester had jumped in to fight.

Angela stood there looking at the young man. She could do something but the risk was high in terms of hurting Dean. She ended up going with reaction and used her powers to separate the boy and Dean. Dean dropped to the ground rubbing his neck and the boy sort of bounced off the bed and landed on the other side. He ended up hitting his head on the nightstand and knocking himself out. Angela walked over to check on the boy and make sure he wasn't dead.

"What the hell?"

Angela looked at Dean and then at Castiel and Kesset who were looking just as stunned. She knew that there was no way this was going to be one of those where she could go on her own. Like that would happen since Sam was involved. She looked at Dean full on and said, "Seems like the past is coming back."

* * *

Sam opened his eyes fleeing like he was going through a massive hangover but without the alcohol. And he knew he didn't drink anything like that the night before. They had finished a hunt and he was more concerned about Angela and how she was feeling. And the last thing he remembered was pulling her close to him before falling asleep. He frowned and looked around.

"Awake I see. You're even stronger than I thought."

Sam turned to see a woman not in the first throes of youth. Rather she looked like she had been through a lot and while not ugly or anything like that. She was dressed in furs and it looked like she had some horns on her head. If he had to guess she was a shamaness. He stood up slowly and stared at her while trying to figure out where he was.

"You know not speaking is a sign of rudeness."

Sam looked at the woman with a raised brow. Might as well. He'll get his answers eventually. "Okay. Where am I then?"

"Oh someplace you've never been," the woman replied with a smirk. "And you're very lucky. Not many of your kind have actually been here. At least the ones with training."

Sam frowned at that and studied the woman. "What do you want?"

"To finish what had begun so long ago."

"And you need me?" Sam raised his brow. It was probably the dumbest thing to be carrying on a conversation but he was beginning to understand the quirk that was associated with Angela. Why she would ask questions.

"Need you. Yes. Want you… no."

That wasn't much of an answer. Sam thought that maybe he could expand on that. He was just going to have to ask the right questions in the right order. "Why? You don't know me and I don't know you."

The woman looked at him with a wry eye and a grin that would send a chill down anyone's spine. Her thick brows gave her a menacing look but Sam stood his ground. She replied, "Oh but I do. And an interesting morsel you are."

Sam didn't like where this was going but at least he was finding out what was going on. He had a faint idea of what it was about. If it wasn't one thing it was usually the other. It wouldn't surprise him if it had to do with him. More likely it had to do with the fact that he had done horrible things when he had no soul. The very thought made him feel sick at times; that he had done horrible things like get his brother turned into a vamp. What had him feel doubly worse was the fact that he cheated on his girl and he wasn't the type of guy to do that. He swallowed slightly.

"Oh it's not you though I have heard a bit about you," the woman taunted. She got close enough to take a look before reaching out lightning fast and grabbed Sam by the chin and pulled him down to eye level.

The action surprised Sam that he didn't have time to react. He stared at the woman who had a surprisingly strong grip as she moved his head and inspected him. He tried to get free but she held him tight. If he had been Dean, there would have been a punch to the face but Sam wasn't like that. Yeah he would fight a woman if he had to but for the most part he didn't go around hitting women. He rubbed his jaw when he was released, easing the soreness of his jaw. "What was that for?"

"No wonder you are strong. Death has greeted you before."

Like that was any news. "Yeah, so?"

The woman chuckled, "All the more reason for why you are awake." She went towards a fire pit after checking the incense pot that was on a shelf nearby. "You see death makes it easier to cross the veil. Even if you are alive, touching death once opens the gate. And another soul to fuel my power."

"Not happening," Sam retorted. He tried to step forward but was stopped. He frowned and looked around. He couldn't find anything that would stop him. He reached out and tried to cross it only to have a sting given to his hand. He held his hand and looked down and that was when he saw it and he frowned and kneeled.

Looking at his feet was a circle. It looked like the equivalent of a devil's trap. There were sigils and everything that he recognized as part of the supernatural. He was confused though since they were often designed for the monsters and creatures. It was a nagging thought that maybe it had to do with the fact that he was one of Azazel's special children but he dismissed it. Still it didn't explain everything. He put his finger to the lines and rubbed it.

"It won't work."

Sam knew that but he felt the need to try. He looked up and stood up. "It should."

"But it doesn't."

Sam made a slight face as he started walking around. He made sure to stay within the circle since he wasn't anxious to get shocked again like that. He had some room to move around in but it wasn't exactly freedom. He needed to figure out a way to get out. It was just going to take some time for him to figure out and maybe also get an idea of where he was at.

He took the time to take a look around. It looked like he was in a cave of sorts. And couldn't really see an exit of sorts. There was a tunnel that led off into some far corner but there was no indication that it led to the outside. Though it had to lead somewhere right? He looked at his surroundings again to see if he could find a way out.

"If you are thinking of escaping, you won't. I made sure of it."

"That still doesn't explain why you are holding me," Sam countering, masking his frustration that he wasn't going to get out of this so easily. He watched the woman and then said, "But if you are looking for trouble then I guarantee that you'll find it. My brother will come and kick your ass."

The woman paused and turned to look at Sam. She gave him a raised brow as she stared at him. Sam wondered if she was going to do something like rip his lungs out or do what Zachariah did and take out his lungs without all the mess. She seemed to be a practitioner of magic for her to be able to draw a trap like she did. But he didn't see anything else that would say more to that. He stood his ground as she looked at him. He couldn't show any weakness. He stood there in silence and feeling a little uncomfortable at the silence.

A chuckle caught his attention. When he looked at her, it turned to full blown laughter. It took Sam aback and he took a step back involuntarily. A sound came out as he watched the woman cackle at him. What was her game here?

"Oh I have no doubt your brother will come," the woman replied. "It is a given but I am not worried. He will die."

"No he won't," Sam protested.

"Please. No mortal has been able to fight in this realm and return alive." The woman turned to face Sam and walked towards him. "Of course if he makes it in then I will be impressed but he is not strong enough to stand against my power."

"We've handled witches before."

The woman laughed again. Sam was beginning to think that he was being mocked. He glared at the woman as she spoke, "I am not a witch. Not like that little thing that clings to your brother."

 _She knows about Haley?_

"I know all about you Sam Winchester." The woman approached him, smiling a smile that was alluring but also showed a deadly intent. "How your brother broke the first seal and you broke the last, set Lucifer free, capture him again, and then wandering a year doing… rather interesting things. Yes, I know about you and what you've done. But that doesn't interest me."

Sam blinked at her. That was a first in that she didn't want him or Dean for some sort of reason related to what they have done. Even if they happened across another plan they were given trouble just because of that. "Then…"

"You don't interest me."

"Then why do you have me?"

"Because of her!"

The force of the reply had Sam stagger and he fell backwards. He had never felt that before from a witch or whatever she was. Even when Angela barked at him and Dean to be quiet, they never fell down. Sure they felt like obeying like the dogs and sitting but they were never forced back like that and Angela didn't need to speak to make someone fall. But this felt different.

The woman looked at Sam sitting where he had fallen. She looked down at him in contempt. "You are merely a means to an end. Nothing more." She turned and went to one of the incense pots and started mixing something. "The means to finish what had begun. You and your brother will just be the collateral for me. More souls for my power."

Sam looked at the woman. He managed to get to his feet. "And why me? You could use anyone to get what you want." It was a bit of a gamble since it was bad enough that he was caught and he didn't like the idea of this woman using an innocent.

"True," the woman replied with a wicked laugh, "But you will bring her straight to me." She walked towards Sam and chuckled when he instinctively backed away. She stretched out her hand and laughed when Sam came forward and hit the invisible barrier. She reached out with the other and pulled away the collar from his neck. "Just as I thought."

Sam struggled against his hold but it was futile. He still resisted when she reached and pulled his shirt collar away. He held still when she revealed his scar that so far he managed to hide from Dean. So far only he and Angela knew since he had seen hers and explained it to him. He did instinctively utter, "Don't."

"Please," the woman said as she fingered near it but didn't touch it. She then released him and watched him fall hard to the ground. "Like I will resort to crude methods as entertaining as it is. No. Just the fact that I have you will be enough and her mind will do the rest. Shifa' will come to me."

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like Dean manages to get Angela to talk to him and of course Sam is going to be the bait but who is the strange woman holding him? Keep watching for more Sins of the Soul...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You sure you want to keep him alive?"

Angela raised her brow at Dean as he made an adjustment to keep the Impala on the road. She glanced back at the backseat where the young man who attacked them was tied up and had Moira and Zeppelin keeping guard over him. She knew Dean wasn't trying to be mean with killing the kid but… "Yes. He came to me for a reason. He attacked you not me."

Dean made a sound at that, "Yeah no kidding. He's lucky Kess and Cas were nice about it."

Angela made a slight sound at that, "Yeah. After they realized I wasn't feeling threatened. One of the benefits of a guardian-charge bond." She gave a chuckle at that. "Works in theory but considerable effort in practice."

"Not to mention being scary when you're mad." Dean grinned at her and made it endearing when she gave him a gimlet eye. He was only teasing but he did find her scary when she was annoyed. When she was cold; it was like the calm before the storm.

Angela huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She pouted and stared straight ahead and muttered, "I'm not scary."

"Oh come on. I've seen demons run at the sight of you." Dean reached over and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Besides… Sam is the right one. You are a good person. You are family."

Angela glanced at Dean and gave a smile. She appreciated it when he reaffirmed her status. She knew it ever since she remembered him saying she was when she was little. She knew her status but it was nice to hear especially with everything going on. She smiled, "And I get a big brother."

"Oh now you acknowledge that," Dean teased.

"I have acknowledged it. I am merely humoring you," she replied with a teasing smile.

Dean made a face at that since he knew that it was true. For the most part she went along with the 'elders' of the house out respect and to humor them. Though he was inclined, at least for Bobby, she followed the former. He knew that she could easily brush him off since she said it more times than he could count that she had been hunting longer than him or Sam. She didn't though but rather disagreed and all because Sam made her promise to consider things more rather than going off alone. That was all it took and it worked.

Feeling that enough humor had gone by, Dean sobered to get to business. He looked at Angela and asked, "So you wanna tell me why we packed up and are now heading north and probably into Canada?"

Angela looked at Dean. She owed him an explanation for packing up and taking off no questions asked with their passenger. The only thing that kept his tongue in check was that it was related to Sam. She would give him that. "I know who took Sam and where."

"I figured that when you insisted that we pack up and leave," Dean pointed out, "But what I don't get is why you told Cas and Kess to not come and to keep an eye on Bobby and Hale." He glanced over at Angela to see that she was staring out straight ahead.

"Where we are going, they can't follow," Angela replied as she stared straight ahead. "What I mean is that they won't be able to help like they normally would."

Dean thought about what she was saying. He wasn't sure where she was going with it but he was getting the idea that there was something going on and she was either ashamed or felt guilty that they were being dragged into this. He was betting on the latter since she always seemed to feel bad even if he and Sam made a choice to follow. "And can you elaborate? And don't go new agey on me."

Angela chuckled at that. She looked out at the landscape. She wondered how Dean would take it once she explained where they were going and what they would have to do. She looked to her right at the side of the road. At one point, she thought she saw the memories that were the cause of this. She finally said, "The one who took Sam is a woman named Izhi. She is a shamaness."

"Shamaness?" Dean frowned at that. "I thought they were the kind to be in touch with nature."

"That is the general case," Angela admitted. She pressed her fingertips together as she continued, "But Izhi is… different." She paused and sighed. There was really no other way to tell this. She started to open her mouth when a noise from the backseat distracted them both. She turned to see the kid awake and commented, "Seems like he's awake."

"Good. Maybe he can tell us why he decided to bust in our room and attack us."

Angela stared at the boy and noted his expression. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she said, "Keep driving. I'll ask questions." When Dean glanced at her with a raised brow she replied, "We need all the time we can get."

Dean was willing to accept that and continued driving. "Knock yourself out, Angie but I get a couple of question too."

"That I don't doubt," Angela replied with a grin as she reached over and lowered the gag. She stared at the boy and said, "Let's make this easy and start with who you are. What is your name?" At the silence that followed she added, "I could make it painful and get it forcibly from your head but I really don't like doing that. So just answer the question. What is your name?"

Dean kept his eye on the road but he couldn't help but be surprised at the bluntness Angela now spoke with. And yet he understood the necessity. He didn't know how urgent this was but he got that it was urgent enough for Angela to have him keep driving instead of looking for a place to interrogate the kid. He was going to let her do her thing and he would just pray that Sam would be okay. His brother was tough but he was worried someone would have him poke at that wall.

"Nanuq."

Angela nodded at the kid's answer. She studied the kid and had to admit she liked the spunk in him. "Polar bear… definitely fitting given the way you attacked my friends."

"Impressive that you know my language," Nanuq replied twisted and trying to get free. He stopped when the two dogs both growled at him to stay still.

"I get around," Angela replied with a slight smile. "Now for the next question. Why did you attack my friends?"

Nanuq shifted in the seat. It was uncomfortable with his hands tied behind his back. He couldn't get into a comfortable position to untie himself. He was tempted to use his teachings but the end result could bring him injury and it wasn't like they were trying to hurt him. They responded to his attack in defense and since then they haven't tried anything.

Angela watched Nanuq. She could tell that he was contemplating trying to get his hands untied. It wasn't hard to do if you didn't have a weapon but you needed to twist your body into the right position to get it done. She learned that when she hung around Houdini. She doubted this kid knew him but maybe about him but there wasn't a whole lot around on how that man had his methods of madness. She decided to let him know the score and replied, "If you're trying to untie yourself it won't work. The ropes are treated to prevent escape. A couple of old spells lying about to make it happen." She shrugged her shoulders like it wasn't a big deal.

Nanuq stopped what he was doing and stared at her. He had to get free to complete his mission but at the moment he was at the mercy of this woman who seemed… wise maybe. Like the world was written on her face but she was too young to have that. Sighing he replied, "I thought there was danger. I sensed dark power around your room."

"Sensed dark power? What is that code for a super sniffer?" Dean glanced in the rearview mirror to get a good look at the kid.

"No… idiot," Nanuq retorted back at the mirror since it made it seem like he was talking face to face with Dean. He then shifted his gaze back to Angela and continued, "I can sense power, energy… all warriors of my people have it. I sensed something dark and went to help. I saw two beings not human and assumed."

Angela mused at that, "And assumptions can get you killed. You're lucky that Kess was reasonable about it considering he is an Avian."

"An Avian? Truly?"

Dean frowned as he noted the reaction in Nanuq. That was a first. "You know about his kind, kid?"

"Avians are considered honorable warriors and that they share kinship with the eagle," Nanuq replied, "Even though they have their faults… they are warriors."

"And you just attacked him."

"The dark energy was all around. A powerful shamaness had been there." Nanuq looked at Angela as he said it even though his reply was directed at Dean. "And your female here knows it."

"First off," Dean gestured even though he was looking at the road, "She is not my female. Second… how the hell did you know that?"

Angela had let Dean respond since it was clear that he needed to vent a little and she found it amusing that the boy assumed she was his. She didn't smile or give any indication of her thoughts as she gave a pointed look at Nanuq. She got the feeling that this was tied to why Sam was taken. In fact she had a suspicion of what he was and it surprised her. She was curious and spoke up, "Because it is a part of his training, Dean." She glanced at Dean to give him a reassuring look before turning back to Nanuq. "Nanuq here can sense light and dark energies because he is trained in the ways of the spirit warriors."

Nanuq's eyes widened just a fraction as he retorted, "How do you know that?"

Angela kept her bland expression but her tone held the hints of sadness and pain of the memories. She replied, "Because I once trained with them myself."

Dean had his fair share of surprises from Angela. This, while surprising, wasn't exactly a big deal to him. It actually explained why her fighting style had that refined look. She studied under different teachers and hunted with them over the centuries. No doubt she had seen some freaky shit that he and Sam hadn't seen before. Glancing in the rearview mirror, he could see Nanuq looking shocked that there was someone else who knew what he was about. It was kind of funny with the expression but it was a serious matter and he got the feeling that she was going to explain what she was going to say before they were interrupted.

Nanuq stared at the woman. There was no way that she could know the way. He would have seen her. There was only one small tribe. Individuals that struck out on their own were scattered to the winds and never heard from again. "That is impossible. I know everyone from my tribe."

Angela made a slight sound in her throat and countered with, "And it surprises me that there are a few of you left." She looked at the kid with a raised brow as if trying to figure out how an impossible thing was possible.

Nanuq frowned at that. He asked, "What is your name?"

Dean would have told the kid it wasn't any of his business. He knew that the whole names have power thing rang true especially when it came to things like interrogation. He was overprotective of Sam and it became hypervigilant when Angela was her small size. It was a wonder he didn't short circuit as it came back full swing. He was all in favor of keeping it quiet but he was going with Angela on this one and he would follow her lead.

Angela knew that Dean would have said the kid was to mind his own business but he didn't. She glanced at him and saw that he was letting her run the show on this. It was a big show of trust on his end since he was the kind to take the course of action to protect his family and he made all the decisions. He was slowly learning that it didn't always go like that. She gave a slight nod as she thought about answering the kid's question. Finally she came to a decision and looked at the kid full on and said, "Shifa'. My name is Shifa'."

* * *

 _It was sometime after my third stint in hell and after I left Karnak after my recovery. I took to traveling. Europe held no appeal so I sailed for the New World. I wandered through the wilderness, having minimal contact with the colonies. It was safer since I had heard whispers that Azazel was looking for me. Less chance for anyone possessed to know it was me and send word or try for themselves._

 _It was risky since there were still Native tribes that had managed to avoid being wiped out and the further I went north, the less likely there would be colonists. It was not too bad but I did get into trouble with a very large animal and was injured. Then that is when they found me._

 _The Spirit Warriors is not any one tribe but composed of people from all over. They took me in even though I protested. I stayed and met Izhu. She didn't like me at all. She saw me as competition from day one and it became more pronounced when the shamaness took me as her second First to teach the ways of the shaman. From then on Izhu became obsessed with me and hated me. When I left, she vowed to make me suffer for everything…_

Angela fell silent after explaining it to Dean and Nanuq about Izhu. She knew she left a lot of details out but that part of her life had been very painful. There were things that she still hadn't forgiven herself for and part of it was tied up in the mess they were in now. And because of that, Sam was captured and both Winchesters were going to suffer because of her. She really was a curse and not the good person Sam had always believed her to be.

"So this bitch doesn't like you because what someone wanted to teach you what she was learning? Please," Dean snorted at that as he corrected to avoid a pothole. He decided against stopping for the night since this was urgent. Sam's life was on the line.

"She had every reason to," Nanuq spoke up as he twisted to get comfortable since he was still tied up. He looked at Angela and asked, "Can you please untie me? It's not like I can do anything."

"Oh you can do plenty," Angela countered, "You're one of the warriors. I've seen what your kind can do."

"And I'm not stupid enough to risk my life in this metal death trap."

"Hey. That's my sweetheart you're insulting," Dean retorted, not liking the insults that were being thrown at his baby.

Angela patted Dean on the shoulder and said, "True but I need reassurance."

Nanuq rolled his eyes but he knew that he had to do it otherwise his arms would fall asleep and they would be full of pins and needles when they finally did untie them. "Look, I wasn't out to hurt you. I was reacting to the dark energy. I actually want to help you. My master sent me because I was foolish enough to think that I could tame the unrest that has plagued our lands and nearly wiped us out for centuries. He said to look for the hunters that have graced the thunder of the sky."

Angela paused at that. She studied the kid and leaned to rest her head on the backrest of the Impala. She had heard that phrase before. In fact she knew it very well but the timing was different. It had nothing to do with… She kept her eyes on the kid before making a decision. She muttered a phrase and her eyes flared slightly and she sat back to watch as Nanuq realized that his hands were now untied and the rope hadn't been cut. He looked at her and she said, "I told you. Special rope."

Nanuq rubbed his wrists. They were a little sore from the positioning but no harm was really done. He took a moment to look at the rope. It was just ordinary rope and he glared at her, "Really?"

"Just because you can't see it…" Angela grinned as she left that comment hanging before turning to face forward. There was no need for them to get a ticket because she wasn't seat properly. "Besides I am curious as to how you know about a legend that is from further south and of a completely different group of people."

"I was only repeating what my master said. I started cooperating because of the name you gave."

Angela allowed a hum for that and countered with, "Well I do know that name. It was given to me by my adoptive family and for reasons I still don't understand today." She had answered in a slightly flippant tone but she didn't mean it. "So you know my name."

"It is one that has been repeated across our lands. It is said that you were the greatest of the warriors."

Angela felt her lip twitch. She couldn't help it since she had heard the hero worship before. And she had been the subject of fan girling as well. It was hilarious when the situation wasn't dire. She certainly had her fun at that Supernatural convention until it turned into a job. One of her dirty little secrets was that occasionally she trolled fan sites just to read what people had written. It had her laughing and she didn't have to go far to find it. Listening to Nanuq reminded her of that but it also sobered her since there were people who only saw the heroics. They had little to no understanding of the sacrifices that were involved. They didn't understand that there were choices that were made and they were difficult.

"Well she is the most gorgeous healer," Dean said more to feed the fire and to pull Angela out of her thoughts. And it was the truth in his opinion.

"You're a healer?"

"Thanks a lot, Dean."

Dean grinned since he knew she wasn't completely upset. It was his first compliment he gave her and never failed to use it. More to annoy Sam with but he could tell that it made her feel happy. It made him feel sad that she didn't think that highly of herself when she first met them and at times still went through that low period of self-worth but ever since they hooked up, he noticed. He gave her a gentle bump with his elbow.

Angela appreciated Dean's comment and it never failed to lift her spirits when he flirted with her and called her that. It made her feel better about what they were heading into. She answered Nanuq's question, "Yeah, I am. Though I still wonder why since I am not human."

Nanuq sat back and looked at the pair in front of him. He really couldn't do anything since the dogs on either side of him looked like they could eat him for lunch even though they looked harmless. "I don't think it matters," he finally said as he crossed his arms, "After all your name is famous."

"Don't believe everything you hear," Angela warned sadly. "Not everything is heroic and a happy ending."

"Then explain it."

"I told you Izhu was a rival to the point that she hated me."

"You said that but can you go into detail? I'm not quite getting everything," Dean admitted though he was really trying to get Angela to talk. He wasn't like Sam but he had his own ways of getting her to go into detail about what they got into.

Angela sighed at that. She knew Dean's game and she knew that she couldn't back out. She replied, "The Spirit Warriors are like the Centurion and the Order of the Phoenix." She used examples he knew he would get though he had less than favorable opinions of both with few exceptions. "They are charged with protecting this world but are the only ones here that are native born so to speak. The Centurion and its sister orders are from Europe. The Spirit Warriors were known for a technique that… pretty much encouraged the ghost stories."

Nanuq made a slight sound and interrupted, "She means that they know how to channel the spirit realm. Spiritual powers. All that shaman stuff. But they were warriors and most fearsome around. They had special powers because of it."

"Spiritual powers?"

Angela shrugged her shoulders at Dean's question. "More or less. Usually for the warriors it enhanced their capabilities and some ended up with a special talent like strength or speed. Some learned the equivalent of necromancy but it is the summoning of spirits and not dead bodies."

"Sounds like witches and wizards crap."

"It's more than that you oaf," Nanuq countered with a glare. "It is the connection between this world and the spirits that is opened and knowledge is gained."

"Still sounds like magic."

"Well it goes into more when you add the guide or the shaman," Angela said with a wry grin. "The shaman is the one that trains the warriors in spiritual prowess and guides them when they find their path when they are ready. When the warriors gain their prowess their awareness is heightened."

"Yeah but that's nothing compared to the warrior shaman."

"And that is?"

Angela sighed after turning to glare and Nanuq. She explained, "They are the ones that can go to the other side and fight from there. Their connection with the spirit realm is said to be the missing link between men and spirituality or something like that. Abilities… I have no idea but some stories say that they can commune with everything around them and are able to hear the whispers of the living and the dead. Stories since there hasn't been one like that for a time."

Nanuq was going to say something about that but he got the distinct feeling that Angela was not going to like him doing that. He didn't want to be tied up again and he got the feeling she wouldn't hesitate to tell the dogs sitting with him to rip him to shreds. Instead he opted for, "Yeah. More like stories but the shaman is the one that makes it happen. They cross to the other side and back and it is how they teach us. Well used to."

"What happened, kid?" Dean glanced in the mirror to see the downtrodden look.

"We lost ours before my master died. Now there is no one."

"Not even your First?" Angela shifted to look at Nanuq.

"No."

"What are you talking about?"

Angela explained for Dean's benefit, "The First is the apprentice to the shaman. It's how the rituals are passed down and is the reason why Izhu hated me. She was the First and then her master declared I was the second First. Rare but not unheard of." She swallowed slightly, "And I protested but had little choice. Izhu saw it as me taking it from her."

"And she waited until now to take Sam? What's her game?"

"Punishment, revenge… take your pick," Angela replied, "The point is that she took him to get to me and she is forcing my hand."

"Nobody forces you into anything," Dean countered.

Angela looked at him and gave a wan smile, "If only that were so." She looked ahead and sighed. "Anyway, I think the timing is coincidental with what I saw. We did part ways a long time ago and in a violent fashion. My master died during that." She looked at the landscape and mulled over the words. "I think her death has something to do with it and I have to find out why."

* * *

 **A/N:** Dean and Angie drive north with a tag-along in order to find out what is going on but Angie has an idea why. The past really can haunt you. This and more next time on Sins of the Soul...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The clearing was quiet as the stag came out. It was quiet but it wasn't threatening. There was nothing to fear. It leaned its head down to nibble on the grass. It never saw it coming.

Angela narrowed her eyes as she ran low to the stag she had just felled. She approached the body and kneeled and peered into the eyes. She reached out and gently stroke the fur and murmured as she had been taught to give thanks to the creature for giving its life for what she needed. She remained on her knees and muttered her prayer and waving her hands over dead animal.

"What is Angie doing?" Dean couldn't tear his eyes away.

"She is thanking the spirit of the deer for giving her what she needs to do," Nanuq explained with a solemn expression. "She is preparing to execute the ways of the shamaness."

Dean blinked at that. "And this is going to get Sam back?"

"It will be a fight you've never had before. Izhu is a dark shaman." Nanuq took a breath as she watched Angela finish her offering. "She has been chasing us and killing us for she practices the darker arts. Shifa' knows that in order to fight her, she needs to call on what she learned from her master."

"Makes sense as to why we're riding on horses and not my baby."

They had made it as far as they could go but they still needed to go further. Dean was reluctant to leave is car behind but Angela had reassurances from the Native American settlement that they would look after the car and she was willing to compensate. To Dean it seemed like they had been ready for their arrival since they met all his protests with calm and reasonable answers including three horses. How they knew that the kid was coming with, he wasn't going to question it. He got on and followed Angela as she led the way deeper into the forest.

 _Where we have to go and have to do… it is not straightforward. There are things we have to do to prepare ourselves and it won't look pretty. I ask that you trust me._

Dean gave that and followed her. He got the feeling he was going to be observing a lot rather than be told. It wasn't too bad since she trained him and Sam that way when she was giving his brother a fighting chance against those little Chaser punks. And he did trust her. Like Sam, he may not get the implications and it wasn't straightforward but he knew she operated for their best interests and at times when they didn't even know it. So he was agreeable to leaving his baby behind, packing a few essentials meaning the guns, knives and things that could be useful, managed to get astride a horse without looking like an idiot and followed with Zeppelin and Moira yapping in delight.

Dean was not normally a patient guy but they were already two days into this and given the rate things were going… he wasn't sure if it was a good thing for Sam. While yeah this whole thing was about Angela, he couldn't help but worry what would happen if the shaman bitch decided to torment his little brother. Would it lead to a crack in the wall if she attempted torture? That was something that he didn't want to think about but he did and he wished that things would go faster.

When he looked up again, he saw that Angela had finished what she was doing and had picked up the stag and slung it over her shoulders. He knew she could handle the weight. It was just surprising since that stag was rather large for its kind. He frowned when she turned to look at them and then turned and started walking in the opposite direction, carrying the dead stag across her shoulders.

"Come on."

"What about the horses and gear?"

Nanuq paused and looked at Dean and the horses. "They will be fine here. Have your dogs watch the gear."

That made sense and Dean looked at Zeppelin and Moira sitting there, panting and waiting. He said, "Zep, Moira, stay here. Watch the stuff."

Obediently, they moved closer but still far enough away to keep the horses calm. Dean noticed that the horses shied from the dogs. It wasn't that they were dogs since he had seen horses get close to dogs. He figured it had to do with the fact that they had hell hound blood in them. Angela always did say that animals made the best barometers of a sort. Everything would be okay and he did have at least one gun for just in case.

Dean and Nanuq followed behind Angela in silence. Dean figured that it would be better if he just watched and only ask if he really didn't know what was going on. Mostly things were pretty clear when Angela came to an empty cave and went in. They followed and Dean blinked as Angela dropped the stag's body onto the ground.

"You, with the name of the polar bear, will you join me?" Angela looked up at the pair from where she was squatting next to the corpse.

Nanuq said nothing but gave a formal salute by placing his right fist over heart. Dean figured it was a formal way of asking for help. So when she asked him if he would join he did the same thing, thinking that it was the right thing to do. He learned the hard way that it was going to mean something more and that started with Nanuq dragging him to find some plants and small flowers and a bunch of other stuff.

"It's all part of it," was all that Nanuq said about it.

Dean decided to roll with it since he was left with little choice and there weren't other options when it came to rescuing Sam. He didn't even know where to look. So he was putting up and shutting up and doing what he was told. He only freaked out when they returned and found the stag completely skinned and little bowls of blood. He couldn't help but shout, "What the hell?"

Angela kept a concentrated look even as she looked at Dean. Her hand was holding a bloodied knife as she finished cutting and scraping the hide. There was blood all over her hands, a fairly obvious thing considering. She said, "Preparation."

Dean saw he wasn't going to get more out of it and did what he was told to help. It took all night and into the next day to tan the hide. Nanuq smoked the meat since none was ever wasted and the bones were cleaned. Dean almost wanted to gag a couple of times since Angela had not gotten rid of the blood. Rather she spent her time sitting and muttering or humming to herself as she started working with the hide.

Nanuq sat by the entrance with his weapon ready to attack if someone came. He encouraged Dean to do the same saying, "She is preparing. She needs to focus. We watch and protect."

That Dean could get since he had been doing that his whole life. He didn't get the other stuff but he could get that and he sat next to Nanuq and put his gun in his lap within easy reach. The demon killing knife was in his jacket just in case. He stared out the entrance and frowned when the unmistakable sound of thunder came and then the rain started to pour.

"Seems like the gods are answering."

Dean looked at Nanuq who was pulling out something from the pack he had been carrying. He saw that it was some sort of shirt but it looked like it was made with animal hide. He gestured, "More of your prep thing?"

"Yes," Nanuq replied as he fingered some beadwork. "When the shamaness is ready, we must be ready."

Dean nodded though he had no idea what the kid was getting at. It was new and went into the area that he wasn't sure about. The whole thing was crazy but if it was going to help get back Sam then… He sighed and looked out as the rain poured. He had noticed how the storm seemed to creep up on them. Maybe there was something related to it all. Castiel did the same thing when he revealed himself in the beginning.

"You don't seem surprised about everything," Nanuq said in a calm tone.

Dean looked at the kid a noticed that he was surprisingly calm. Then again Kesset was like him in that he didn't get riled up unless something happened like Angela getting kidnapped. He tapped his fingers on his knee and replied, "No, not really."

"You've been through this before."

"No. It's because I know Angie. Before that, I just hunted garden variety. When she showed up," Dean made a meaningless gesture with his hands, "I saw things I never thought possible including her." He looked at the kid with a slightly relaxed expression. "She was a surprise. I mean I knew she wasn't normal but then finding out she's got vamp genes in her but still has that humanness in her… blew my mind."

Nanuq continued to work with his shirt. "And it doesn't bother you that she hunts her own kind?"

"No," Dean replied honestly, "And you know why? It's because she doesn't just protect humans. She protects people. I've seen her defend a witch, make friends with werewolves and even managed to have a civil conversation with the dicks with wings. She doesn't see humans and monsters. She sees people that need help and she does. Only thing that annoys me is that she works so hard she forgets to take care of herself."

"Pretty selfless."

"Enough to make me and Sam felt like ass hats and she doesn't mean to make us feel that way. Only trying to make a point." Dean shifted and stared out of the cave. "It's gotten better since she hooked up with us. Mostly because of Sam."

"So your brother is special to her," Nanuq mused as he straightened out to look at Dean.

"You could say that," Dean replied after thinking about it. It was one thing to tease and talk about his brother's sex life to his brother and another thing entirely when it came to another person especially if it involved Angela.

"Now it makes sense with the revenge portion."

Dean made a face at that. No duh. It was pretty much the rule. The other side knew how far they would go for each other. Yeah maybe he once said that they were better off separated but that didn't go too well. If anything it made them more vulnerable, Sam especially. It was no-win situation with the line of work they did but at least they had the say and did what they had to do because they were family. And because of Angela, she always tried for least amount of collateral damage.

Dean and Nanuq sat there until the rain stopped. The sky was still dark from the clouds and it looked like it was the end of the second day. Checking his watch, he realized that they had been sitting there well into evening and blinked. He looked at Nanuq who had finished what he was doing and had stripped off his hoodie like it was nothing and pulled on the shirt. At that moment, Angela called for them. Dean looked in the direct her voice was coming from.

"Come on," Nanuq beckoned.

Dean had no choice but to follow. He wasn't sure what he was going to find when he saw her. He certainly got a surprise to find that everything was cleaned up save for the jar of blood that looked like it was warded like a hex box. The bones were gone, well not completely. He looked up to see Angela standing there in her normal clothes but the deer hide had been worked so it was like she was wearing gauntlets like out of some Viking movie and a sort of breastplate with decoration on it. She was also wearing a headband of sorts with a small part of antlers coming out and making it look like she had horns and he could see blood streaked under it on her forehead. He couldn't help but say, "New look?"

"What is needed to do this," Angela replied. "I learned the ways of the shaman and in order to beat Izhu… I have to build up what I had gained from learning. Build up the spiritual power so to speak. This is similar to what I wore back then. Just more modern." She looked at Nanuq and nodded, "I see you are ready journeyman."

"You asked and I follow," Nanuq replied giving a respectful bow. "If we head to my people, they will help."

"Yes, but first," Angela turned and picked up something and held it out to Dean. "Dean."

Dean looked at the pile of clothing. He looked at her and said, "What the hell?"

"You said you would follow," Angela replied with a slight smile before sobering, "And if you want to be there to fight for Sam, you're going to have to learn a few things. What Nanuq has learned."

Dean looked at the pile she held out to him. He sort of wanted to protest but didn't. He thought of that mantra of when in Rome thing and decided. He took it and said, "Alright but don't ask me to do anything freaky."

"Only that you learn the spirit dance."

"What?"

Angela grinned at him and Dean stopped his protests. He took the pile and prayed that it wasn't a sissy shirt or anything though he did have to admit that what she did for Sam was pretty cool. It actually was a shirt of deer hide but looking at it, she had it designed a certain way so that on the sleeves there were sigils. They weren't like Sam's but they were pretty cool looking. Well he might as well go all the way. He looked at her and said, "Okay. What else?"

"We head to the people but first we have a stop to make," Angela replied as she picked up their supplies.

"Where?"

"The Valley of the Dead."

* * *

"It's the First."

Angela stared up at the body that had been impaled on the tree branch. The dead girl looked like she was asleep even though she had been drained of her life. She took a sniff and could tell that it was fairly recent. The blood was fresh. That was good once she saw the spirit off. She walked up and grabbed the dead girl by her thighs and pulled her down. The girl slumped over her shoulder as she carried her to a clear space on the ground.

"Looks like someone attacked her. She may have fought them off," Nanuq replied as he kneeled to look at the injuries.

"She fought and they killed her." Angela leaned closed and sniffed.

Dean observed with a calm that was surprising to him. He had seen dead people before and he had been scared but this… He was terrified since he was starting to see something that made him feel like he had been thrust back in time and seeing how brutal it was. It was like watching his girl completely transform into someone different but oddly it wasn't scary. He looked around to keep an eye out, his instincts on alert for trouble.

After she had told him to wear the shirt and she put a smearing of blood on his forehead and Nanuq's they grabbed the horses and headed north or northeast. He couldn't tell. Nanuq knew the way though since he was returning home. The dogs seemed to be oddly glad to be on the road but they weren't their usual in terms of antics. It was like they knew what they were heading into and were ready to spring into action.

He spared a glance to see Angela waving her hands over the body of the dead girl. Nanuq was standing and looking around for any sign of trouble. He had to ask, "Trying to find out what happened?"

"I'm making sure her soul is at rest to cross over to the other side. To have a safe journey through the Valley of the Dead," Angela replied as she moved her hands over the body and she started murmuring a chant.

Dean made a slight face that said he accepted that and turned. It was then that he heard the crackle and turned to see a group of men coming out and they didn't look too friendly with their clubs and knives and a couple had bows. It was like they went back into time. He made to grab the knife on his belt but was halted by the arrow pointed at him.

"What do we have here?"

Angela looked up at the approaching men and narrowed her eyes at them. She could smell the blood on them. And they stank of another stench. "You did this didn't you?" She clapped her hands together into a meditation pose.

"Yeah, so? It's not like your kind are able to survive."

Angela had stood up graceful and started waving her hands around. It looked like she was doing interpretive dance to Dean's point of view but he knew she was up to something the way her eyes narrowed. He knew that look and was prepared for whatever was going to happen next.

"No matter what happens," Nanuq said, "We stay and protect the body. In order for the spirit to make a peaceful transition, it must not be desecrated." He looked at Dean.

Dean had no idea what that meant. All it said to him was that he wasn't going to be able to join in the fight with Angela. He was on defense and he didn't like it. But something told him that he should follow. So he gave a nod at Nanuq and tensed.

The first thing that occurred was the snapping of twine followed by the bellow of pain from the guys that were holding the now busted bows. They were holding their hands and Dean could see the redness. That had to hurt. He shifted to see the first guy make a move towards Angela. He was about to shout a warning but there was no need to.

With a graceful waving of her arms, Angela struck the guy in the chest and face, following through with a backspin maneuver to give her the opportunity to hit another that snuck up on her. Dean moved to join Nanuq to protect the body and together they warded off anyone who tried to get near the body. The dogs were sitting there, watching and it had Dena wonder if they were just being ornery or if they really had orders to stay put.

Dean watched as Angela assumed a stance he had never seen her do before. Usually it was a straightforward stance that would later result in punching and kicking ass. This was different and Dean had to concede that there were things that she hadn't shown him or Sam or wasn't willing to show. He knew that a lot of the things she had done following her interment in hell and subsequent escape were not really good times for her. He watched as she executed a hand and kick combination that sent a guy flying backwards.

Angela backed up and waved her arms to get them in position again. She narrowed her eyes as she focused on her breathing and that of her opponents. She had two left since the others fled. No doubt once they realized her fighting stance and what she was doing it scared them. They hadn't even gotten to the best part. She moved again while eyeing her opponents, waiting for them. Each had a knife or a short blade.

The first one lunged and she sidestepped while moving her arms. The motion followed through and it looked like she gave him a swat on his behind, which she did. She stepped back as he collided with the other guy and they tumbled. She couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. It was always funny when she made the oafs collide and trip over their feet. She rotated her limbs and backed into her fighting stance, grinning to taunt them.

The two looked at her as she stood in her stance. The one who attacked demanded, "Who are you? One of your kind shouldn't be able to do this."

Angela merely smiled. Apparently Izhu hadn't warned them of what they would encounter. She knew that they were Izhu's warrior guard. They had been marked as she marked hers but they had been bathed in darkness. They only knew of what Izhu knew. They didn't know what she knew, what her master had insisted she learn.

Her smile provoked anger as the man demanded, "Answer me, bitch."

Angela grinned and finally said, "I am someone that your kind should be aware of. I know who you are or rather what you are. I will give you this warning, leave with your lives and return to your master. Stay and you will suffer the consequences."

The warning had been given but neither of the men were going to obey. They charged towards her. Angela sensed they would do that and they had fear of their master. Izhu had always been one to use fear to control. Angela looked at them charging and muttered, "Strength of the gods I ask you be with me your servant." Then in her thoughts she added, _Sigrid be with me._

The men thought they were going to run her through but they were mistaken. Angela gave out a cry and moved, waving her arms. She felt the speed she had learned to channel course through her body as she almost seemed disappear from sight only to reappear and grab the limb of one attacker and fling him into the other. They fell to the ground winded but managed to get up. One attacked after staggering slightly.

Angela saw it and moved to punch the guy before sending him flying with a kick. He ended up getting impaled himself and he looked shocked at that. She didn't have time to look and she wheeled just in time to see the other with his knife raised as if to stab her in the back. She reached out and grabbed the guy with her hand and put pressure on the windpipe and with the other knocked the knife out of his hand. She looked at him and asked, "Did she send you?"

"Agh…"

"Did she send you?" Angela repeated the question with emphasis on each word. Her eyes narrowed when she got no response and said, "It's all right. I don't know to know since I can smell it on you." She adjusted her grip and lifted the guy up. "This is a warning. Leave the People alone." She let her eyes flare for good measure.

The guy chuckled at that and said, "You can't stop her. She will have her revenge."

Angela narrowed her eyes before dropping him. Before he could orient himself, she gave him a punch across the face, knocking him out. She looked at his body and around. There were a few corpses from the ones that died but it seemed that most of them got away. She closed her eyes and sensed something that wasn't right.

"Damn, Angie."

Angela looked up to see Dean looking at the sight. She turned to see Nanuq just behind Dean but still in protection of the body. She looked at it and then at the others. Then she saw her. She was standing behind Nanuq but she looked like she was dead, the pallor of death on her face. She could see the injury and…

"Angie?"

Angela snapped out of it and she looked up. She heard something in the air. Something was going on and it had to do with Izhu and what she was doing. She walked towards the body to pick it up. "Come on. We have to go."

* * *

 **A/N:** Angie makes her preparations and they are near Nanuq's home only to find the shaman dead. Now trouble really is beginning. More to come on Sins of the Soul...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"This is the last time I let you kill me."

"Technically I didn't kill you," Angela pointed out calmly. "You're in a trance to enter into the spirit realm and then pass on to the Valley of the Dead."

Dean grumbled at that, "Well you still killed me." He couldn't help but pout as he crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at what looked like a desolate desert. There was nothing but gravel and boulders. Very aptly put to being called the Valley of the Dead.

After taking the body and moving away from where they were attacked, Angela had prepared a funeral pyre. Dean tried to help but Nanuq kept him from helping. He didn't like that since he was used to giving a hand and she accepting it. This… making a pyre was a two man job. He should know because he had to burn his brother's Adam's remains. It was a hunter's burial and he got it.

Angela though said to let him help. It was only after she said that Nanuq obeyed. Dean figured that it had to do with the fact that she was the shaman so to speak and he was reverting back to what he had been trained and had done all his life. He could get that. What he didn't bargain on was the price that he had to pay for helping.

At first he thought Angela was going to do astral projection like what he and Sam did with Pam. As much as it restricted him there were some pretty cool things you could do as a ghost. He got a wakeup call when Angela said that they weren't going to do that. She said that they were going to crossover to the other side. Dean took that to mean actual death.

What it actually entailed was that he drink a bit of that deer blood she had kept in that marked jar. That was nasty stuff. Then she had him mimic her movements. He was sure that she had done it on purpose just to make him look like an idiot. But it worked since all of a sudden he felt his body just drop to the ground and he was staring up at the sky, his breathing shallowed and then the next thing he knew he was looking at himself and Angela on the ground.

Angela had to tease him and ask him if it looked familiar. It had him scowl a bit and he didn't notice that she had grasped his hand. It was a good thing too since what he saw pulled away and the next thing he knew he was in the place they were in now. He commented that it felt like when Castiel used Angel Air on them and she said that at least it didn't give him constipation. That was an upside to things.

It startled him when they met the girl that they had burned. She looked at them and asked, "Why are you here? You are not dead?"

Angela replied, "We are looking for a friend." Her tone was sober and almost sad. "I am sorry that you died without naming your First."

"You know our ways?"

Angela nodded, "I have been trained in the ways of the shamaness. This is an initiate." She gestured at Dean.

The girl nodded, "Then come. The way to the gate is this way." She gestured in the direction they were to go. "Do you think you can pass through the gate and come back?"

Angela made a slight nod and a shrug. "That is up to the gods but I hope that it is possible or that at least call someone back through the gate."

"What you speak of… it's not possible."

Angela was quiet and thoughtful as they continued to walk through the wastelands. That didn't set right with her. Not with the fact that she had seen someone who should have passed through the gate appearing before her. There were more questions and she hoped that she would be able to find them here.

"Why not?" Dean had to ask the question and it had him curious.

"Passing through the gate is to enter eternity, the land of rest. You could say that it is heaven," the girl replied. "Those pursuing the way and they die with honor, they are given the reward of passing through to eternity."

That sounded like a pretty good deal in Dean's mind. They were doing good. A bit bloody perhaps but they were doing some good. It did have him wondering though and he asked, "And what about those that… don't do what you do?"

The girl paused and looked at Dean. She then looked at Angela and said with a slight smile, "For an initiate he certainly doesn't know much."

"He is new to the way," Angela replied without missing a beat. She took a step forward and added, "He is of the thunder in the sky."

The girl glanced a Dean and then looked at Angela. They shared a silent look before she nodded and turned to keep walking. "Impressive, shamaness."

Angela felt her lip twitch. It was some acknowledgement that she was impressed. She was just going with a hunch from what Nanuq had said to avoid awkwardness. She knew that initiates would have the basics down. She didn't have that time with Dean. She had to get him through this and get some measureable defense set up for what was to come. This was the first step.

Dean sensed that he should be quiet and that maybe he had said a few things that he shouldn't have. It was all new and strange to him and he wanted to understand. After the rather interesting rebuke, he just remained silent, figuring that he would have his answers in due time. Also it was probably better to ask Angela when they were not in a state of death or a trance. It paid off though when Angela came to a full stop and just stood there.

The girl also noticed that Angela stopped and she looked up. The woman that was there was looking stern and firm. She was dressed like the warriors of ancient times wearing a tunic and pants and boots. Her sash was tied to the right and held a knife. On her back was a pair of blades. She was wearing a headband and had dark hair like Angela. She looked at the three of them with a firm expression and narrowed her eyes said, "You are not welcome here."

Angela took in a breath as she stepped forward. The girl they had been traveling with said, "It is alright. They gave my body proper rites."

"It only shows that you remember the ways," the woman replied as she looked at Angela. "Not that you really believe in them."

Angela stood there with an impassive look, "I know you think I am a traitor. The sight of me must be a torment to you. For others too."

The woman didn't say anything but continued to stare at Angela. Dean felt like it was a showoff and that he was privy to something that had happened a long time ago; one of those times she said where even though she did what she normally did, it didn't end well. Whatever Angela had done must have been something to piss the other woman off even if it might have been the right thing. Now he was thinking that they were in a situation that could mean a fight to the death.

The girl stood there staring and said, "This shamaness performed the rites. She allowed my soul to move on."

"There is no moving on," the woman said. She looked at the girl and then at Angela. "But I shouldn't be speaking to you. She wants to see you."

Angela lowered her head slightly to acknowledge the woman. "I only came to see her. Just take me to the gate and I can pass through."

The woman snorted at that, "And you think you can just pass through the gate into eternity and come back? You are not dead."

"But I have been to eternity and back," Angela replied softly. "Multiple times." She looked up to eye the woman with a gentle and firm look. "Please. I need to speak with her."

The woman looked at the girl and then Dean before looking back at Angela. She turned and gestured, "Come on then. Follow me."

Angela took in a breath and moved in step behind the woman. She looked ahead, not saying anything and certain that Dean would follow. The girl would follow because she had to make her journey to the other side. She was quiet until she head the girl whisper, "You know who that is?"

"Yes," Angela replied softly. She kept her gaze forward as she continued, "She is Inola. The Black Fox."

"The Black Fox? The warrior queen?"

"One and the same." Angela gave a slight look that had a half smile to it. "The one who killed ten demons in one fight and even when injured, she didn't stop fighting. She had the spirit of the one who fought for the light." She looked at Inola's back, knowing that she had heard every word that was being spoken. Angela never lost her admiration or respect for the woman.

"Actually it was five until I got injured. But I got up and did my duty. More than I can say for you." Inola wheeled and looked at Angela. She stared at her long and hard as she continued, "Running away when you were needed the most."

Angela stared back as the memory came back. She knew well what Inola was talking about. She could see flashes of that memory. She could smell the smoke and ash and then the blood… She could smell the blood and hear the screams. She heard the laughter and the shouts and the war cries. She swallowed slightly but didn't break contact with Inola's gaze. That was one lesson she never forgot when she started training and Inola pretty much perfected.

Dean watched Inola stare at Angela. He sensed tension there and it had him concerned. He had been warned by Angela that harm in the spirit realm where they were at could happen to them in the waking if they died here, they died where their bodies were at. He really didn't want that to happen but Angela did warn him that there might be some fighting, the kind that meant that you drew blood. He tensed, ready to help out just in case but for once, not looking forward to a fight.

Angela continued to stare, knowing that this could go on for some time. The stare off was a means of daring the other to attack. Inola had used it on her the first time, striking first and then getting them into a fight. She didn't want to get into that now but she knew Inola responded better with physicality than worlds but she wasn't just a brute. The woman was intelligent and was brilliant in coordinating the warriors as needed. She was also sly when it came to one on one tactics. It was how she learned her tricks.

Inola continued to stare, challenging Angela to strike. The woman was refusing to rise to the bait but not backing down either. It was the same as the beginning but there was something different about this time. She could see it in Angela's eyes and while she was upset at what happened, she was pleased. It meant that something stuck. Her pursed her lips in a wry smile and nodded. "You have learned, Shifa'. I am impressed."

"You should be, Inola. You taught her as I instructed," a new voice entered.

Angela shifted her gaze to the new person that arrived. Her eyes widened slightly as she tried to process what she had come to find out. She remained silent as she stared at the woman who basically started the changes in her life.

Inola noted the expression on Angela's face and chuckled though it was closer to a scoff, "And she still has that stupid look. I can't believe you wanted me to teach her the way."

"We had to. And Lord Shiva did the rest."

Dean listened to the conversation and couldn't help but interrupt, "Wait a minute. You trained Angie and then sent her to the guy that is married to the goddess that calls her beloved?"

"Dean," Angela hissed to get Dean to be quiet.

The newcomer and Inola looked at Dean, the former with an amused expression. She said, "So I see you decided to take up your calling, Shifa'. And I thank you for giving proper rights to the girl"

Angela swallowed and replied, "The dead shouldn't be dishonored. It is good to see you again, Sigrid."

"Likewise."

"Angie, do you know the other woman?"

Angela knew that there was more involved now and she was certain Izhu was behind it. Something was wrong if the woman who changed her life was here. "Yes. She was my master."

* * *

Nanuq looked around, keeping an eye out for things that could do harm. While such a journey is conducted in the open, these were dangerous times. He knew because they found the First dead. She was the only one who could take over as shaman and now… He felt that he failed his master, the one who trained him in the ways of the warrior.

 _Run, Nanuq! Run!_

He could see the snarls of the creature that came after him in his mind's eye. He couldn't be distracted though. He had to protect the shamaness warrior and her initiate while they were conducting their business in the Valley of the Dead. He held his blade to be at the ready just in case the dark shamaness sent her soldiers.

He didn't know much about the history between Angela and the dark shamaness but he knew that it was a longtime feud. And that was what Angela had been able to tell them. He knew that there was more that hadn't been said but he figured that would be revealed throughout this quest. He wasn't going to pry though. The other though had him curious.

He knew that Dean was doing this to find his brother. It puzzled him that the shamaness would do this for him since he was essentially an outsider but when he started talking to Dean, some things were made clear. He figured that the shamaness and Dean along with his brother were close and certainly from their conversations it was apparent. There was that easygoing banter that while insulting at times, it revealed a closeness much like how it was in the tribe. Both cared about the brother that was lost and yet to Nanuq he sensed there was even more.

It was fun to speculate but he didn't keep that up for long. His job was to protect their bodies and let then complete what they needed to do. He remembered his first time entering the trance and gaining his spiritual powers. It was a bit scary but the shaman was there the entire way, being the guide until he was certain of himself. That was all it would be for Dean but the only downside was that he was being thrown into it. Going into the spirit realm took months if not years to make it to that point. He concluded that the shamaness he was helping now was powerful enough to do that. She had to be if she was the Shifa' that had been told in the stories.

A slight sound caught his attention and he shifted to see the two dogs sitting and looking around. They were beautiful dogs even though they were mixed breed. He could tell that much and yet they didn't look like mutts. If anything they could be the start of a new breed. He recognized the wolf hound in them but their muscular builds were something else and they were pretty intimidating. The female made that clear when she growled at him. They would do just fine and from the looks of things they already were fine.

Sighing, Nanuq looked around to keep guard. It was then that he heard Zeppelin emit a low whine and then growl. He looked to see Moira sitting primly but alert. She was ready to spring if necessary while Zeppelin was on all fours and his posture alert. He focused his attention and reached out with his senses while twirling his blade. He could feel the familiar wisps of power swirl around him as he became more in tune with the world around him.

It didn't take long until he straightened up and smiled, "You're getting sloppy, Nita."

There was no response but he heard it. It was the high pitched whine of an arrow flying through the air. He started to maneuver to take care of the arrow when a flying ball of fur flew and caught the arrow midair. Nanuq blinked as he realized that it was Zeppelin that had caught the arrow and was holding it like he would a Frisbee. He didn't let up though and held his blade off and swung in a backhand to deflect the second one. He straightened up and said, "Nita. I know that was you."

The woman who fired the bow appeared out of the tall grasses from where she had been hiding. She had a somber appearance as she approached. She stopped short when Moira gave a warning growl. She eyed the dog warily and looked at Nanuq and said, "Seems that you are keeping new company, Nanuq."

Nanuq glanced at Moira and then at Nita and replied, "They are only doing what is being asked of them. We are guarding." He glanced over where Angela and Dean were lying. "The spirit journey had been enacted."

Nita looked at the bodies on the ground. One didn't look like one of the people but the other, the woman… She looked like she belonged and yet not. She gestured at her, "Is she the one? The one of legends? The one that you have been sent to find?"

Nanuq looked at Angela and gave a slight shake of his head. "I don't know. She gave the name of the one called healer. And she knows of the dark one."

Nita looked at Angela and then at Nanuq, "She does? Is she with the enemy?"

Nanuq shook his head. "No. The dark one tried to kill her. So her story goes. And I believe her." He looked at Nita to dare her to challenge his assertion. "She performed the rites for the First. We found the First dead."

Nita stopped for a moment, "The First is dead?"

"Yes."

Nita looked at Nanuq and then at the bodies lying on the ground. She recognized the trance since she had gone through it herself. She then looked back at Nanuq. She knew that he had gone to find the one their master had sent him to find after that night. He wouldn't have returned if he wasn't sure that this was the one. Looking at the bodies in trance and then at the two dogs. She raised her brow at the male that still had her arrow in his mouth. She lifted a hand to her mouth and gave a shrill whistle.

From out of the grass emerged several more warriors, men and women. Some had bows and others had spears. Nanuq was one of the few that had learned to wield a sword. They moved in behind Nita looking at Nanuq. Nita was the one that said, "Nanuq has returned to us and he had found the one called healer."

Nanuq stood his ground just in case they didn't believe him. He had given his word and he also knew the dangers of harming the body. It could break the trance and he knew that Angela needed to finish her mission. He held his blade in his right and made a slight sweeping gesture with his left as he said, "She is a shamaness and she has gone to the other side. He is an initiate. This is what the First mentioned before she passed." He stared at the tribe with a firm gaze.

The group looked on, not sure if it was true or not. They didn't move closer more because Moira and Zeppelin were making their presence known. Nanuq was also standing before them in a defensive posture. They knew that he had sworn some form of oath. If the woman was a shamness then he agreed to follow. He would not break form because he was a member of the tribe. They were at a loss and even Nita wasn't moving. It grew eerily quiet for a short time until a young man came out from behind the group. He approached Nanuq, slowly even though Nita warned, "Don't tempt their wrath, Quentin."

Quentin ignored Nita as he stepped forward. He kneeled to look at the dogs. They were postured to attack. He sat still and stared at them. Nanuq didn't say anything but let the dogs decide. He watched as the male took a step forward sniffing while still holding onto the arrow. The female was more reserved but she shifted enough to indicate that she was not sensing a threat. The male then trotted up to Quentin and returned the arrow.

Quentin was surprised and he couldn't help but grin. He was only eighteen and not even gone on the initiate's journey simple because the First said he wasn't to be one. He could fight though and had done hunting so he wasn't useless. He just didn't see the world like the others did. He had seen the dogs and knew that they had the blood of the hell hounds in them and yet they were not hell hounds. He had a feeling and went with it. He grinned as the male brought the arrow to him and allowed himself to be touched. The female was more reserved but he could tell that she was allowing it.

Petting the one that brought him the arrow he said, "We should move them to the cave."

Nanuq studied Quentin and gave a nod. He was allowing it since Zeppelin and Moira were indicating a level of trust. "They are on a journey."

"I know," Quentin replied as he stood up. He turned to look at the others and they moved to get what they needed. He then turned back to Nanuq and said, "She is the one."

"I know," Nanuq replied. "She gave me her name."

"And she could have easily tricked you. But she didn't." Quentin looked at Angela. "She needs to finish what happened."

"You know something."

"Perhaps."

Nothing more was said as the small tribe made two litters to carry Angela and Dean to the cave. Having done this before, they were able to move the bodies with minimal fuss. There were a couple of jolts that would have been felt but nothing severe enough to wake them before they were finished. Once they were in the cave, they settled to wait while Nita tended to the prisoner that they had captured. They would deal with him later.

Patience was one of the things their tribe learned and Nanuq had quite a bit of it as he sat closest to the bodies and waited. Even though he was no longer outdoors, he was still alert. There was still a chance of minds being changed even with Quentin's assertions. He stayed and was the first to notice the signs of waking up plus an unusual sight and it drew the others to watch.

Nanuq kept them back as Dean was the first to wake and looking like he had seen a ghost and asking, "What's going on?"

Dean's question didn't get answered since Angela was stirring and her left hand was glowing. She woke up and frowned briefly before getting up. She stared at the group that had gathered and seemed unaware that there was light protruding from her clenched left hand. She asked, "Who are you?"

"They are my tribe," Nanuq answered as she turned to look at him. "I trust the journey was well."

"You could say that," Angela replied as she looked around before lifting her hand and took in the glow that was starting to look like fire emit from her hand.

"I think it worked, Angie," Dean said once he moved away from the others.

Angela made a slight sound as she stared at the flame. She stared as she slowly opened her hand. Her fingers uncurled and the fire seemed to flare slightly but didn't burn her hand. The flame brightened slightly before dying to reveal the ring that was in the palm of her hand. Only then did she mutter, "Sigrid."

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like Dean got more than he bargained for going to the Valley of the Dead and back but it it's a step closer to finding Sam. More to come on Sins of the Soul...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So you gonna wear the damn thing or not?"

Angela stared at the ring that she was holding in her fingers as she stared out at the landscape. She had been thinking about what to do about Izhu ever since she learned that Izhu had done something to prevent Sigrid and the others from crossing over. They were trapped in the Valley of the Dead that not even their holy word was able to break through. And it had been that way since she had left them that fateful night.

Angela couldn't help but feel guilty about it. Sigrid had been the one to tell her to run and Inola pushed her away. And she actually listened to them all because she was afraid. But Sigrid said different and it had Angela thinking that the woman may have lost it. Now she was holding proof of that after she declared that she was going to end the rivalry with Izhu. She may have said that but it would also be a means of freeing Sam and he wasn't really a part of it. He was the means to an end with the end getting her to fight Izhu.

It was always the same time and again. People were used to draw her out and into a fight that should have ended the first time. It really shouldn't have fazed her that people could hold grudges and for the most part it was a human. She failed to consider that Izhu would have delved into the darker arts to prolong her life to seek revenge or whatever it was she wanted. That was on her. She couldn't do what Sigrid asked of her.

 _You will need to choose the next shaman._

 _I can't. You know as well as I that the shaman warrior is the only one with authority and you were the last. The tribe survived on the shaman and first training._

 _I was not the only one, Shifa'._

Angela twirled the ring in her fingers. She remembered from that long ago. She remembered Sigrid taking her aside after teaching her and Izhu together. Inola was always there and together… She sighed and looked at Dean, "You really believe in what is going on?"

Dean looked at Angela as she stared at him with a raised brow. He wasn't sure what to believe in but he trusted her. He replied, "I believe that you know what needs to be done to save Sam and that whatever happened between you and that Izhu bitch was not your fault."

Angela gave a wry smile that held a hint of sadness, "It really is my fault, Dean. Just being me. Sigrid did the one thing that had been unheard of and that was have two Firsts. I was given a rare privilege. Like royalty."

Dean shook his head at that. "And it still isn't your fault. Sigrid made that choice and she did it because she knew that you would be something later. And… Izhu made the choice to be bitter over it."

Angela blinked as she looked at Dean. She knew he was right. It just didn't feel that way since she felt that if she hadn't wandered into the hunting grounds, the events that led to this wouldn't have happened. This wasn't the first time that someone chose to make a vendetta against her for being her or for doing something that didn't end right and people died. She had been raised up as a hero and when she failed to deliver… She sighed and looked out at the darkness. Her breath came out in puffs of smoke.

Meeting Sigrid again had been a mixture of happiness and sadness and a little bit of regret. And yet the woman greeted her like a long lost daughter. Inola was her usual self and Angela didn't expect any less. Sigrid was the one that told her that Izhu used the dark powers and her blood and those of the other leaders to consolidate her power thus imprisoning the souls of all the spirit warriors that had died. Angela made her choice to help but it was Sigrid who put the burden on her and in truth… the woman was right.

 _And how am I going to do that?_

 _With this._

Angela twirled the ring in her fingers and felt the markings. It was an old ring and, according to Sigrid, it had been passed down to each shaman warrior that had been given the duty of appointing the next shaman when there was no First. They once numbered more than just one before Sigrid but they became fewer and fewer. It made sense now why Sigrid chose her and trained her in things that she never showed Izhu.

 _You're dead Sigrid. How can I bring back something that is gone?_

It had been a rhetorical question because Sigrid smiled that smile that told Angela that she was going to get a lesson that made her feel like she was ten years old again. There was a way and now it was in her hand. She looked down at the ring and studied the markings that looked a little like the Celtic markings of a dragon but not exactly. It looked old and rightfully so.

 _There is a way, Shifa'. And that is to give it to my heir… you._

It was the only way to declare the authority needed to appoint a new shaman. And it came back with her to the land of the living. Engulfed in the golden white flame it followed with her back like it belonged in her hand. She knew what it meant in the long run. And it had been enough to get any doubters on board but she had been hesitant about putting it on. The only thing she did manage to do was to send the prisoner they captured back to Izhu and give her the warning of her coming.

Now she was sitting out at night after they had spent the time traveling towards Izhu's stronghold. She had carried the ring but didn't put it on. She had been approached by Nanuq and he asked her if she was going to do what she had been tasked with. She told him that she was doing what she had promised and that was to set them all free.

 _To me it seems like doing that requires you obey everything, including what you were chosen for._

Chosen for. That was nothing new to her. It made her want to scoff at everything. She had been fighting it for years. She was still fighting it even though she had accepted it on some level. She had to if she was going to push through the whole Apocalypse. And she was still pushing through. It was a lot to take in and think about.

"You know… I don't think Sigrid wouldn't have done it if she didn't think you could do this," Dean said. He cleared his throat a little and continued, "And I may not know much about what this is and I feel like I'm at a damn costume party but I do know that this is the way to get Sam back and I'm taking that road."

"Even if it goes to a place of blood, death and a bunch of other things?" Angela looked at Dean with a slightly sad smile. "You know me now but you don't know what I did then."

"I know when you met these guys and that Sigrid, you just got out of hell where you were imprisoned for a year topside," Dean pointed out, "And you got your god family that for some reason is amused by you and they care about you. I mean you took care of Ninja. That's saying something."

Angela knew Dean could go on forever with her virtues and what she had done and he would have made a point with it. He was right in that she went through hell and came out on the other side. She did raise a half god and half angel who was probably making life a bit hellish for her family but she would get a laugh out of that. She protected the Ashvins from being corrupted and she helped the Winchesters save the world. They were all good things but they did come with a cost and that was often on her mind and probably made her into a basket case. It was why she tried not to judge the choices the Winchesters made but prod with advice laced with experience.

Dean studied her as she thought about what he said. He knew that she knew what he was saying was true and he could go on forever. Even after he treated her like crap she still came around and was nice to him. It was more than what he deserved and no doubt Sam felt the same. Hell, his brother was in love with her and while it did give some doubts since she was not completely human and he did rag on Sam about banging monsters, in the long run, Dean didn't think that there was anyone better than Angela that Sam could have chosen and the same to her. So he was ready to go on a long rant and willing to parade around in buckskin if it meant that it got his brother back and helped some people.

Angela looked at the man that had been like a brother to her. Even though they clashed a bit in the beginning, they always had a connection that was pretty much along the same thing: cars, hunting, fighting and pie. The last was mostly because she was amused at Dean's love of the pastry and she liked making them. She humored his philosophy on pie and once tease him by taking studious notes like an eager student. Later she gave them to Castiel and that was after he learned about pie from Dean. She laughed at that one for days. She knew that Dean may not understand the implications but he trusted her and she could live with that.

Looking up at the moon, she noted that it was almost a full moon. Great. She wouldn't worry them about that now. She blew out a puff of air and said, "Alright, you made your point, Dean."

"Hey only cause I'm so awesome," Dean countered with a grin.

"Yeah, awesome enough that he would wear a buckskin shirt and get his face painted in blood, drink deer blood and go into a trance to journey to the other side to meet a bunch of dead people. What will they think of next?" Angela grinned at Dean and added to tease, "Makes me wonder how the fans of the books would handle it."

"More likely they would go ape shit over the fact that you and Sam did the deed."

"It's not like they knew I was male or female," Angela countered smoothly. "I am just a literary device to offset the emotional issues between you two." She grinned as she remembered how funny it was when they discovered the _Supernatural_ books.

"And I saw the numbers. More than half of the Sam girls and Dean girls together thought you should be with Sam."

"And I saw the one percenters that thought I should be romancing a woman. I got a laugh out of that one." Angela smiled at Dean. She really wasn't bothered by that since she knew that they, the fans, thought she wasn't real. She looked down at her hand at the ring she had been playing with and thinking about.

"So are you gonna put the damn thing on?"

Angela always appreciated Dean's bluntness. It served a purpose when it was needed the most. Like now. Giving a slight smile she replied, "I don't really have a choice and I'm not going to leave the tribe without their new shaman."

"You never leave people hanging," Dean agreed as he stood back. "And the sooner we do this the sooner I can get out of this get up."

"I think it looks good on you."

"And you said that with the stockings and sissy ass shoes."

"That was distinguished," Angela clarified, "This is more in line with you."

Dean made a slight sound at that. She knew how to appeal to his ego without making it sound patronizing. "Just put the damn ring on."

Angela chuckled before turning to look at the moon. She knew what was on the road up ahead. She gave a slight shake of her head saying, "This is for you Sigrid." She put the ring on her right ring finger.

Dean watched as she put on the ring. He half expected that she'd disappear like in Lord of the Rings. He did see a slight glow that looked like that golden white flame but it was faint. "Huh. Expected more from that since you did bring it back from the dead."

"It's not a living thing though I might take that back," Angela retorted with a slight frown as she thought about it. "Absolution does have a mind of her own."

"Yeah and I know how she likes it," Dean leered more to tease her.

Angela shot a look at Dean that told him she really didn't want to hear about his sexual conquest over a blade that had a soul. He was capable of giving excruciating details of what the blade replied when he gave a spit and shine. And if the Impala could talk… she didn't want to know. "Please save it for later when we have taken care of Izhu," she implored since the man would eventually regale her and Sam.

"No problem," Dean replied grinning. "So we got a plan for the Izhu bitch?"

Angela made a slight face and shrugged as she walked back towards the camp. She paused to look at the ring on her finger. It looked like a man's wedding ring but she could see the markings and it was like light pulsed through it. She looked at the campfire and the warriors gathered around. They really were going into the fight. She sighed and thought to herself, _This had better work Sigrid._

* * *

Sam lifted his head when he heard the noise in the cavern. He had been sitting in the middle of the sigil drawn on the ground figuring it was better than tempting the boundaries the woman had set. He already had a nasty shock and if he hadn't been stunned by the woman's touch on his face, he would have used her as a means of getting out like Castiel did with Meg. That had him more upset with himself, like his reflexes had gotten soft.

Actually, it seemed like they were all over the place and he couldn't understand why. He certainly was fast when it came to trying to save someone. The more he thought about it though, he only reacted like he did when someone grabbed him by the shoulders and actually touched where his mark was. Thing is when the woman grabbed him by the chin to take a look, he was stunned then too. The whole thing had him confused and he really didn't like it.

He had figured out a few things since Angela explained the scar that actually looked pretty cool. When she angled the mirror so he could see it, he thought it looked like a tattoo but done in that white ink or something like it. It looked like a scar and he wanted to see hers. She showed him with no reservations, a thing that she would normally be shy with, and she let him finger it. It produced a nice reaction from her and that led to something else and Dean thinking his eyeballs were going to burn out. But Sam figured there was something more, the obvious being how Angela shifted in her moods when she perceived he was hurt or in the process of being hurt.

This kidnapping and being used for leverage was mild probably but he wasn't going to put it past her to turn into the Vengeful Virago that Chuck had dubbed her as. Of course if this bitch decided to get it into her head to do anything else there would be hell to pay. When Dobbs laid a hand on him he saw the barely contained rage and the ease in which she actually ripped apart her bindings. It also helped that they weren't laced with the adamantium silver though Sam was certain that wouldn't have stopped Angela. It would have just pissed her off more. And she refused to be mollified until she was certain that the Arachne was dead and that meant taking a couple of whiffs. And it didn't help that she was not getting much sleep at night. So he could only hope that Dean would be able to reason with her and not let her fly off the handle.

It was kind of funny in a twisted way that now Dean was the one to keep her from doing rash things when he wasn't there when it used to be the other way around. Of course nothing was strong enough when she deployed the equivalent of a mom out on the poor hapless soul. Sam shook his head and turned when he heard panting and the shuffling of feet. He got to his feet and saw a man dressed like he was reenacting an Indian tribe or whatever looking like he had the shit beat out of him.

"I… bring news. Shifa'…"

"Shifa' is coming for me," the woman muttered in a gravelly voice. She turned towards the guy and narrowed her eyes as she said, "You think I didn't already know that. She is one of them."

"There was also another who said that he would… gank your ass and set it on fire," the guy nervously said.

 _Nice going, Dean. Just piss off the witch bitch._ Sam watched as the guy that came in was flung across the room. He heard the sickening sound of bone breaking as the guy's back hit the wall. He flinched and a flash entered his mind, like he heard that sound before. It sent a cold chill down his spine.

"I know that," the woman said as she walked towards the guy that was writhing in agony. "I know that Shifa' travels with the ones know to the Thunder of the Sky. I have one of them right here." She pointed at Sam. She looked at the downed guy and growled in disgust and frustration.

Sam wasn't going to pretend that he knew what she meant but he could buy time. He ventured, "Then what do you have me for?"

The woman turned and eyed him with a look. "I know you are not stupid. You know who Shifa' is and I know you would have deduced that I was referring to you and your idiotic brother."

 _Great. I pissed her off._ Sam gave a slight toss of his head at that one. Out loud he said, "Then I guess that you know that you will be in a world of pain since it is her and my brother coming for you. They tag team and it's not pretty."

The woman chuckled, amused at Sam's assertions. "I know that, Sam. You don't think that I wouldn't know that about Shifa'. And that name… not worthy of her." She spat, making it clear that she was full of venom as she went to work.

Sam looked at the guy that was still alive but unable to move. The woman didn't seem to care as she moved about and started putting together ingredients. He saw that she wasn't scared of Angela or Dean coming. Rather she was looking forward to it. It gave a warning tingle but there was something else about it. It had him curious about what she intended. "Why do you say that?"

"Say what?

"That she shouldn't be called Shifa'." The syllables of the Arabic name felt foreign on his tongue. But there was an added warmth as he managed to give a decent pronunciation of the word. "She is a healer…"

"She is a monster," the woman retorted, "And a thief." She went back to work and started making weaving motions. She started speaking in a language that Sam wasn't familiar with and moved her hands in rhythm. She grinned as a wisp appeared moaning and she directed it towards the downed body saying, "Now my enslaved soul: use this body. Go find the shamaness warrior. Kill her and I will release your soul and you shall keep this body."

The bod had risen and the face had assumed a blank expression. Dark shadows clung to the face making it look intimidating. It nodded and started walking away. Sam watched and looked at her. "You're a necromancer."

"Don't insult me with your simplicity," the woman scowled. "That is merely putting a bound soul to work. You see… the power is within souls. Hardy little things they are. Able to survive the most terrible of things and once changed… there is so much you can do."

Sam made a face at her, "And it's no wonder your master chose Angie over you."

"She brought in an outsider and traitor." The woman got close to the circle but not too close to risk being grabbed. She stared at Sam as he glared back. "Your soul would be a rather nice addition but… Shifa' is more valuable. As much as I hate her, she has her uses."

"She won't let you."

"And you don't know her as well as you should."

"I know that she will come for me and she will be pissed."

The woman laughed at Sam, "Such are the words of a lover." She mocked Sam some more. "Don't forget I know her and I'll tell you a secret. _I_ was the one that found her. I brought her in and I betrayed her to the demon."

Sam blinked at that. There was more to the story but he wasn't sure of what to ask. It was one of those awkward moments since it was a time that Angela probably wanted to forget and one she didn't mention.

Watching Sam's expression the woman chuckled, "Let me tell you a little story, Sam Winchester. I was once the revered First of Sigrid, the shamaness, rather the royalty of shamans. To be labeled as her first is considered an honor. To sit at her feet and learn the secrets passed down since the beginning… True there are others but they are nothing like Sigrid. That woman could defeat the dark shamans in a spiritual duel like they were nothing. The _she_ came."

"I thought you said you found her."

"I did. I was with Sigrid when I found her. Shifa' was a pitiful mess and unconscious too. I saw her for what she was then and should have insisted she be killed. But Sigrid… she told Inola to bring her into the village. I protested of course but Sigrid wouldn't listen."

"Sounds like Sigrid knew better than you," Sam taunted.

"Shut up and listen," the woman shot back. "Anyway, Shifa was brought in and a pathetic little thing she was. She was polite about the hospitality but balked at helping out. It was an insult."

"She had just gotten out of hell. What did you expect?" Sam was guessing on that note since he had some idea when Angela met Shiva.

"For her to be more grateful. But Sigrid just accepted it and told us to let her be." The woman snorted at that. "She was always too indulgent with Shifa'. And that bitch just wormed her way into her good graces to the point that Sigrid had her begin her training by telling Inola to train her.

"It was no secret that Shifa' was a warrior. She had a blade on her and when she woke up she tried to take a swing at us. Such a sully to our honor." The woman sniffed like she had bene purposely miffed. "It didn't matter since Inola did what was asked and when Shifa' passed the last test, the Path of Life, Sigrid made the announcement that she was taking her on as a second First."

Sam made a snorted sound at that. This was all petty jealousy. He looked at the woman and spat, "So this is all because you're jealous? Jealous that you had to share your mentor's attention."

"I was the First," the woman countered in a voice that seemed to produce a rumble in the cave. "I was the one chosen to succeed and be shaman. And then Shifa' comes in. And you know what Sigrid decided she was, her successor. The princess to the shaman warrior." She studied Sam and gave a slow grin as she continued, "Sigrid was not just any shamaness. She was the shamaness warrior, the one battle on all planes of the spirit realm including the land of the living. Like I said, royalty. I was merely chosen to be a shamaness. Shifa'…"

"Maybe Sigrid saw right through you," Sam retorted.

"She did. But it was too late." At the look Sam gave her, she grinned and continued, "I let Shifa' stay. She did open up and that was when I made my move." She stood in front of Sam to let him get a good look. "I led the demon to her."

"You led them to her?"

"Yes. I knew they were looking for her and I offered her for what Sigrid refused to give me. Imagine my disappointment that Shifa' got away. She always was a coward." The woman turned and looked at the fire pit that was burning. "That is why I have been consolidating my power so that I, Izhu, would be able to be rid of her." She turned and pointed at Sam, "And you are the one thing that will bring her to me."

Sam swallowed, not liking the look he was getting. So far he had been relatively unharmed. It seemed that this Izhu was intent on keeping him alive and well but… He got a shiver down his spine as he got the feeling that this was just the beginning.

* * *

 **A/N:** Angie debates over asserting authority and Sam meets Izhu, the one who captured him. Looks like its just the beginning. See more next time on Sins of the Soul...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The scenario was different but the memory was the same. She was on a journey, going back to the place that was shrouded in darkness to confront a memory of the past. And she was trying to find Sam. Angela closed her eyes and opened them slowly as she stood on a boulder to survey the landscape. She remembered.

They had been traveling for most of the day in the direction of Izhu's stronghold. How she knew it was the right direction? It was because she was following the tick that was distinctly Sam. It was like an internal compass that was telling her which direction to go. It was the same one that guided her when she was looking for Sam in hell. This time though it was a bit stronger like the part that had been missing was back and probably because now Sam had his soul back. That wasn't her concern now but she was aware that she was going to have to find out more eventually.

The tribe had agreed to follow her once she showed up in camp with Sigrid's ring on her finger. Nanuq, she had already secured a loyalty to. It was the others that she had to secure some ties with. While they would follow the law that had been passed down, she knew it was hard to accept someone who wasn't born of the tribe. She was the outsider and yet she had great favor bestowed upon her by one of the greatest shamans of all. So she did what she knew they would accept. She began by telling them her story.

She told them how she had just been sent back to earth after being rescued from hell and her recovery time in Karnak. Even though she had recovered physically, she had been spiritually and emotionally broken and was trying to make peace with herself wandering the forests of the New World. She had seen the colonies as she moved north and into Canadian wilderness, at least she thought it was that. And she was being chased by demons.

She had managed to avoid them by staying away from towns. Most demons were particular and liked their creature comforts. There were a couple that were daring and pursued her into the forests. It was one that took the meat suit of a person that could withstand the elements that was the most successful. She had managed to get the drop on him bit only after he decided to have some fun and torment the very people who took her in.

Inola was doing her job of bodyguard since the shamaness never went anywhere alone and took on the demon. She found it to be difficult since she had never really gone up against one. Angela had been minding her own business and trying to hide when she heard the noises and went to investigate. She found the demon beating on Inola and having defeated her, wheeled on Izhu and Sigrid. Izhu had been the one to attack first only to be knocked aside like it was nothing. The demon was starting on Sigrid and managed to give a few blows but Sigrid had been able push the demon back but not enough. Angela had managed to get in just in time.

It had been an exchange of blows before Angela killed the demon. She had been exhausted and hurt from previous bouts that she ended up collapsing in front of Sigrid. The next she woke she was in a tent in the village. The first thing that she did was escape the tent and then slunk around the village. She ended up spying on Sigrid when she was in her sweathouse. The result ended up with her falling through the roof. She was cornered by Inola and took off running until that woman cornered her again and got her into a hold. That was when Sigrid said that she was to be trained.

Angela looked out at the landscape from her perch as she recalled how it all started. Even after Sigrid's declaration to be trained she tried to escape. She didn't want to bring them trouble. Inola was the one that man handled her into fighting and training like the warriors since she fought her every step of the way.

"Nice view. Seems like you've done better than I did."

Angela stiffened slightly when she turned to see Lucifer standing there smirking at her. She gave a stern look and shook her head slightly. "You're not real."

"Oh I'm real."

Angela watched as Lucifer poked and touched himself to prove it. She had a moment of panic when he touched her but she focused herself. "You're not here. You're in the cage and this is just a result of what I remember."

"Are you sure about that?" Lucifer took a couple of steps forward with a raised brow. "After all I shouldn't be able to touch you."

"Hallucinations can be pretty real," she countered.

"Touché my pet." Lucifer replied with a shrug. He teased her by tapping her chin with his forefinger. He paused and stood back to look at her. He nodded, "I must say, this is an interesting look for you though I prefer that Egyptian thing you were wearing before you joined me in my hidey hole." He leaned in and gave a seductive whisper, "Though this is also pretty nice looking on you."

Angela took a deep breath and replied, "Show respect for things that have been in place since the beginning."

"Sorry. Lost that when Michael cast me out," Lucifer countered as he started pacing in front of her. "By the way, he missed you though I doubt he really knows what day it is down there." He shrugged his shoulders again.

"So you devoted your attention to him. Typical." Angela crossed her arms and looked away. She focused on a point in the distance.

"Trying to ignore me? That's not going to work. I'm here to stay."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Lucifer chuckled as he paced beside her and behind her. "You can't get rid of me. You need me."

"I don't need you."

"Don't deny it," Lucifer came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. He smirked when she shrugged to try and shake him off. "If it wasn't me, it was one of the gang behind you every step of the way, pushing you to come to me."

"I didn't come to you."

"You followed Sam."

Angela pursed her lips and bit back the retort that was on her tongue. She took a deep breath instead and replied in a civil tone, "Only so that he wouldn't be alone with you."

"More like to punish yourself."

Angela blinked when she heard that. "No. It was for Sam."

"You know I never lied to you," Lucifer replied as he came to face her. "So do me the courtesy of not telling me lies."

Angela shifted to look at Lucifer with a look. Her gaze became cold and firm. She knew that it was the truth but she didn't let up. "And I have never lied to you. I may have chosen not to reveal things but that was because like any good general you never reveal all your cards. It's probably why you never fared well." She turned away from Lucifer and continued to look out at the landscape.

"And what of you my pet?" Lucifer wasn't put out by the comments. He moved to be in front of her before moving to stand behind her. "You haven't fared well by keeping your secrets. I mean how did it work out when Sam and Dean found out about you knowing both their parents, helping John with his deal… the past that you never tell unless circumstances dictate it?"

Angela swallowed slightly at that. She ended up letting out a ragged breath as Lucifer touched her. She could feel the chill through her clothing. That much was true, the devil did burn cold instead of hot and it produced a chill down the spine that was crippling. And his touch felt very real right now and it was drudging up memories that plagued her topside and in hell. She remembered the various circumstances and events and it seemed to flash before her eyes. She saw the various people she had helped and died, some by her hand albeit indirectly and some because they did the job.

"We both know that betrayal is in your history. Both sides of it." Lucifer leaned in close as he whispered into Angela's ear. "And it was only because of Azazel."

Angela felt her breath tremble as Carter appeared before her and it came out as a gasp. She breathed, "Please just go."

"Now why would I do that?" Lucifer crooned into her ear. He gestured at Carter and continued, "After all he wasn't the first that you left behind that came back to life."

Angela took a deep breath, "I believed that Carter was dead. I saw him fall and I searched for weeks. There was nothing."

"Oh but is that the truth?"

Angela let out a shaky breath as she closed her eyes and remembered. She remembered when she came across the thing that told her to stop looking. It was Carter's bloodied shirt and it was torn and shredded. There was nothing to indicate he had been alive. She left off her search and walked forward. She thought he was dead.

"You found the one thing that stopped you from looking. And he was right there in front of you."

Angela shook her head at that. "No. There was no one." She opened her eyes and turned to look at Lucifer. "There was nothing but a bloodied shirt. That was good enough to assume he was dead. I learned how wrong that was when he kidnapped me." She narrowed her eyes at Lucifer. "If you want to talk about who is lying and who is not… don't go there. You and I both know that you put as much of a spin on the truth as a politician would."

Lucifer stared at Angela as she stared back. He grinned after some time and replied, "You're right. We can both argue the point. It's no wonder Sam likes you so much. Beautiful and intelligent." He chuckled as he paced in front of her. He gave a slight sound as he continued, "Well that was fun. Now what are you going to do about this blast from the past?"

Angela narrowed her eyes at the devil and crossed her arms over her chest. She turned to survey the landscape. If she wasn't going to get this hallucination to go away then she might as well make use of it. It was probably the ticket to get her to the looney bin but she had done stranger things before. She sighed and replied, "Give Izhu what she wants... me."

"Now that is overly simple," Lucifer countered, "Not to mention that it doesn't elaborate on details. Like rescuing Sam." He paced towards the front and looked at her with a slight grin. "I know you, my sweet. He is the first on your mind."

Angela couldn't deny that. When anything happened she always reverted to making sure that Sam was okay. She also did the same for Dean but with Sam, it was seek and destroy for the wrongdoer. She pursued Lucifer and Michael in the cage to get to Sam and Adam was a mere second thought but she still protected him. It still made her feel ashamed even though Adam wasn't upset. Still it wasn't for her to be that way since she was…

"And there goes your thinking again," Lucifer's voice cut in, "Thinking about how you're the one who cares about everyone; that you're selfless and generous with yourself. They make you more like a saint and an angel but they forget that you are also a person. A woman with… wants… desires…" Lucifer breathed low into her ear.

Angela huffed a sigh. She shrugged her shoulders. "It's easy to forget," she replied. She then looked at Lucifer, "But yes. I am thinking about Sam. Izhu took him to get back at me."

"Seems to be the thing that most do regarding you. Except for Carter. He went after you directly."

"Probably was the only one to do the right thing." Angela turned away as she huffed a bit.

"Or he was stupid."

"Please."

"Well, those that have gone after what matters to you has struck at your heart. You said it yourself. Physical pain is nothing."

Angela knew that. She had told that to Sam and Dean multiple times. The best way to hurt her was to twist the mental and emotional knife. If there was one thing that could be said was that she really couldn't lie to herself. She could lie to others as needed; her father taught her how to bluff and go undercover or sell the lie. And right now what was going on was like an out of control rollercoaster and if she was going to take care of Izhu…

"You've got something. I know that look." Lucifer twitched his finger in front of her.

Angela did have an idea. Actually, she knew what she needed to do. She just needed to get her head focused. It was why Sigrid chose her. She looked at the ring on her finger. She had moved it to her middle finger since it was a little big for her ring finger and it felt right since her ring finger belonged to something else. That was a matter for another time. She gave a slight smirk as she turned and started walking back.

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

"No." Angela left the hallucination behind. It wasn't the first conversation and it wasn't going to be the last.

* * *

The group stood there in a semi-circle. Angela faced them, looking at what was left of the tribe that had taken her in and taught her what she needed to teach them. True they had kept to the teachings but there were things that they should have known but they didn't. Things that would have been passed down if Inola had lived.

 _It was a clear day, a perfect day to get in some training. Inola certainly had it planned as she swung her twin escrima in a rhythmic pattern. Angela matched the movements and the wood struck in a synchronized rhythm. It was almost like a dance as they faced each other, their gazes locked onto each other._

 _Angela had been living with them for a few months and each day had been more like a grueling workout as Inola put her through exercise after exercise. Some were new techniques and each day got her back into fighting shape but Inola was never pleased with her performance, at least how she projected it. Today though was different._

 _Inola executed her signature move designed to take down and kill. Angela was ready for it and countered the move and turned it on Inola. She had the woman down and on her back and the escrima in position to kill. That was one of the rare times that Inola smiled at her and accepted the hand up. Together they walked through the forest back to the village._

 _"You have the potential to be what we haven't seen in a long time."_

 _"I doubt it."_

 _"I mean it, Shifa'. You can be what Sigrid is. And you'll be the greatest that our tribe has ever seen and will see."_

 _Angela looked at the warrior queen that had been ordered to train her. Her expression was somber as she absently twirled the escrima in her hand. "I don't know what you're thinking Inola but… but I'm not what you think I am."_

 _"And you don't know enough about yourself."_

Angela stared at the remaining spirit warriors. They were all that was left after what happened so long ago. What she was going to ask them to do could easily decimate their numbers especially if Izhu created her own dark tribe with her dark arts. She had known jealousy before, seen it between people she and she experienced it herself. She knew that this was a result of jealousy and Izhu perceiving her stealing something from her.

 _I chose you as a second First because I have much to teach but not all can be taught to Izhu. You are the one who can be taught more. She will be shaman but you… you are the one who protects all._

 _You knew what I was called, would be called…_

Angela closed her eyes and took a slight breath as she looked at the warriors. Nanuq stood much like a bodyguard. She got the feeling Kesset would be amused, if she told it the right way. He already had a sense of humor. It just wasn't what was considered normal to humans and she was basing that on her comparing him to Castiel. She saw Dean and his expression said that he fully supported her. Nita was a bit skeptical but she was following Nanuq's lead. She seemed to be leaning towards belief. The others had various stages of belief and disbelief. Then her eyes lighted on Quentin.

He was the first she saw when she woke up from her trance. She could see right away that he was not trained like the others meaning that he hadn't gone through the journey. There was a reason for that. She figured that perhaps it was either he wasn't ready or… and this was a big one… he was to be the next shaman but the shaman and the First died before he could be made ready. She had the power to do that now with Sigrid's ring but she was reserving her judgment. She had to see for herself what he could do.

There was also something else that she sensed about him. It had nothing to do with the shaman thing. It was different, like it was old. It felt familiar. Not the kind that would mean danger but the kind like she knew it from somewhere that was familiar like family. It had her puzzled which was also why she wanted to see if he was to be the one she should appoint and what he was.

Looking at the group she said, "You know my story and you know that the dark shamaness Izhu is the one that has been pursuing your tribe, killing you one by one. Her men have killed your First leaving you without a shaman. For each one she has killed, her power has grown; your people have not been allowed to cross over.

"I have been to the Valley of the Dead and have seen the result of this. It is the oldest of the dark powers of the spirit warriors. In order for this to end, Izhu must be destroyed which is why I am asking you for your help.

"I won't lie. It is a spiritual war and there is the possibility of death. The dark powers are strong but I believe that you, the warriors of the light, can do this. If you let me, I can help you. I can help you achieve what you need. If you let me."

Angela stared at the group. She could have said that she was appointed by Sigrid but that was more hearsay. It would have been easy to assert her authority by using the ring but she was never about that. She was always the stranger in a strange land. She didn't do takeovers unless it was necessary.

 _You don't have the authority._

 _I have every authority and I'm using it before more people get killed._

It was a long time waiting but Angela was determined to give them the choice. She could do this alone. She had the ability to do it and of course Dean would go with. And there were the dogs and they were a force to be reckoned with. She looked at them as they stared back, making it obvious that they weren't sure of what to do. It was painfully obvious that they were lacking in leadership.

Her attention was drawn to Quentin as he stepped forward saying, "We should help the lone shamaness." He looked at the group. "She is right. We are dying and we can't pretend we don't know what she is talking about. And if it is true… if we die, we are cursed to walk the Valley of Death with no rest. Those that have gone before us are suffering. Friends… family…"

Angela watched as the tribe mulled over Quentin's words. She then turned her focus onto him. She sensed that he had some leadership skill in him. Of course that didn't mean that he was shaman material. It could be he was like Inola and would be a leader of the warriors. Still it was more than what she had and it seemed that the warriors were in agreement. She waited until one of the female warriors stepped forward, Nita, and said, "Quentin is right. We are dying and it is because of the darkness that has been haunting us."

Nita looked at her kinsmen before turning to look at Angela and pointed at her, "You. You know who it is that is killing us and by your word, you say that you are the cause of this dark creature. What is your aim here? Staking claim?"

Dean had been watching the whole thing and was nervous at the movement the group was making. It looked like they were going to gang up on her. From his view it looked like they took her words to mean that she was responsible for the bitch that was killing them. He didn't know if he should pull his gun out or not and it wasn't like the dogs were helping or maybe they didn't see a threat. Or Angela told them to stand down.

He held his breath until the kid named Quentin stepped forward and said, "Nita, you know as well as I that the dark shamaness made her choice. It is but mere coincidence that this one, the shamaness of the light knew her. Besides… can't you not see that she is one of _them?_ "

The silence was almost deafening until Quentin spoke again, "Yes. She is one of the shamaness warriors." He then grabbed Angela's hand and lifted it to reveal the ring. "She is one chosen by the great Sigrid."

Angela didn't expect the movement from Quentin. It surprised her and all she could do was look at the rest of the tribe as they stared at the ring on her finger. She hadn't wanted to show them that but it seemed that Quentin had other ideas and how he figured out things… She looked at the tribe and said, "I don't claim to be chosen. But I knew Sigrid and I knew Inola." Her expression became pensive as she looked at them. "They trained me long ago under the name that you would know well and what others know. I am Shifa'."

Dean watched the tribe's reaction and then looked at Angela. Her expression was pensive as she watched them. He saw the girl asked almost in disbelief, "It is true then? You are the healer who is a warrior. The one the angels call Malachi?"

It surprised Dean that they even knew that. Then again it was a question of who didn't know her and he was well aware that there were stories of her out there. He had seen the stone tablet thingies and there were the leather bound tomes. Bobby even had something that had something about her family, the de Medici family and her father's family. It was impressive and he did meet the descendants from her sister. Milagro came to mind there. He watched as the tribe leaned forward to listen to Angela's words.

Angela looked at them. She was not one to lie. Deny who she was supposed to be, yes, since she never believed she was what the stories said about her. Now, she couldn't do that and she didn't want to. She knew that she couldn't hide who she was. Not if she was to save Sam and fix what was done because of her. With a firm look she replied, "I am."

Quentin looked at his fellow tribesmen and nodded before turning to face her. He then said, "Then we will follow."

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like Angie is seeing things and she asks the tribe to join her. Stay tuned for the conclusion of Sins of the Soul...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Wake up."

Sam wasn't asleep. Not really. He had his eyes closed since there was nothing else to do but he wasn't truly asleep. He was ready to spring to the ready and fight if the need arose. It was something he had to learn when he was taught to be a hunter. That and for some strange reason he felt that he had done that recently even though they really hadn't been on a case that would involve that. He could force the issue and think about it but he wasn't going to press since that would be scratching the wall and he gave his word to Angela that he wouldn't do that.

He had done the same to Dean but it was more along the lines of what he had said after the job in Oregon in that if he came across something from his soulless days, then he had to make it right. It was the right thing to do. As much as he wanted to believe his brother in that it wasn't him doing those things, if you thought about it… he did. He wasn't possessed by anything and made to do it. _He_ had done those things.

Besides he didn't have to think so hard on this one. Since he couldn't recall that sort of feeling and they hadn't done anything that would require such wakefulness, excluding Angela's restlessness, he concluded that it was related to his stint in hell. At least what his soul went through. It made sense since hell was nothing like being topside. He wasn't sure but Angela knew and from his observations and recalling what his brother had done after his time in hell… there wasn't much room for error there. Right now though was not the time to analyze that.

Looking up, he saw the woman Izhu ambling towards him like she was going to wake him up and rather rudely. His muscles tensed and he moved instinctively away, mindful of his boundaries. He stood up and kept the distance between him and Izhu. "What do you want?"

"Just that I want you awake."

"I was not asleep."

Izhu chuckled at Sam. She was amused by his defiance and his attempts of gaining some semblance of control. He also had her curious since she had heard things and from what she had discovered… It would be interesting to explore and she had some ideas to punish Shifa'. It would probably draw her wrath but it was worth it and it wasn't like she wasn't prepared for it. "So you say, little thing."

Sam snorted at that reference. He was hardly little. He rolled his eyes slightly as he looked around the room and noticed that a few things were rearranged. Maybe he had been asleep and missed things but he wasn't that asleep. The arrangement had him wary of what was going on and he had the briefest of moments thinking that she was going to do something and it wasn't him that was going to get the punishment. The physical part anyway.

Izhu watched as he looked around and teased, "Noticed a few things have you? Well it's for the fact that Shifa' thinks she can rescue you by coming to where she thinks I am."

"Angie will find you no matter what."

"Oh that I don't doubt." Izhu chuckled at Sam as she walked over to the giant water bowl. "See?"

Sam inched forward but stayed well out of grabbing distance to take a look at the bowl. It was full of water and when Izhu swiped her hand, it rippled to reveal an image. He knew the basics of witchcraft that in lieu of actual crystals or mirrors, water was the best to reflect and project. He blinked as he saw his brother come into view and could find words to say except for maybe teasing and blackmail material later.

He saw Dean wearing a deer hide shirt and had his face smeared with something. It looked like paint but Sam was willing to bet that it was blood and it was arranged in a pattern on his head. Dean also looked like he had spent a week tramping through the forest. Had he really been there that long? He didn't have time to think about that as his brother moved forward and a few other people were with him before it shifted to Angela. He blinked at what she was wearing and he saw the look. She was on the hunt but she also looked nervous about something.

"Shifa' is already on the move and no doubt she convinced them that she had the authority to lead them."

"Angie doesn't force people."

"That's what you know," Izhu snapped as she glared at Sam. She then straightened up and scrutinized him some more before saying, "Did you know that she once took over leadership, took it from Inola against a raiding band?"

"I know she would offer advice."

"Oh but she took control and led our warriors against the raid. In the end we lost two and others were injured. The two killed… one was my brother."

Sam blinked at that. So this was revenge. He knew Angela wouldn't deliberately send someone to their deaths. She would offer the best solution knowing that in a battle or war people died. She just tried to have the least amount of death. She was not a cold blooded killer. He replied, "It was a raid. There is always the possibility."

"No. She sent them in knowing what the odds were. She sent them to their deaths."

Sam refused to believe that. "Not if they had a choice. She wouldn't do that."

Izhu paused and peered at Sam as he looked at the reflection of Angela in the water mirror. She knew that he cared for her. She knew that it was more than simple caring given what she saw on his shoulder. It would be interesting to see what would come of it. "You really believe that don't you? That she is this saint."

"Not a saint. A good person." Sam was well aware that he sounded stupid with the gross simplification. But what else was there? "Better than I deserve."

It was a mistake to say that and Sam realized it once Izhu looked at him like the cat that caught the canary. He got a sick feeling in the put of his stomach, not liking what he was seeing. Izhu said, "Better than you deserve, eh? And I wonder…"

Sam gulped as the shamaness swirled her hands around and muttered something. The water mirror changed and he saw himself when he was hopped up on demon blood, the things he'd done. It also showed other things he felt guilty for and then it showed things he had no idea what they were about. He could only surmise it was when he was walking around without a soul and almost gaped when he saw himself having sex with a woman that wasn't Angela. Okay that was something he didn't know and couldn't remember so…

"Ah, I see the guilt." Izhu hummed as she looked at the images and gauged Sam's reaction. "You betrayed her and yet she still comes to you. Interesting."

"Stop," Sam demanded. He paused when he saw his worst nightmare come to life. It still plagued him on occasion because he always felt that it wasn't the monsters or the job that was going to get her. It was him. He would be the one that ended up killing her and it was because she loved him as he loved her. He felt his chest tightened as he watched his evil doppelganger squeeze on Angela's neck before snapping it. That was a mild one. There were other versions as well. "Stop," he demanded again, trying not to sound like he was pleading.

Izhu looked at him and an idea came to her. She wanted to inflict as much pain on Shifa' and destroy her resolve. What better way than to use what she had? She advanced towards Sam, amused as he backed away. It was no use as she used her power to force him to step towards her. She grasped his chin and said, "I have an idea and it would give me immense pleasure. We'll see if Shifa' is what you say."

"Don't," Sam said through gritted teeth as he tried to resist and was failing.

"She will fall and it will be all because of you, Sam," Izhu said sweetly as she roughly released him and went to getting her spell work ready.

Sam fell and landed hard on his behind. He grunted since he landed on his tailbone and it shot a spike of pain up his spine. That was going to leave a bruise and no doubt it was already agitating Angela. They had experimented when Dean wasn't looking but most of it was a result of the jobs they had been on. He was not looking forward to what was going to happen when she got here. But this…

Sam clambered to his feet as Izhu continued chanting. He looked around and noticed the fog rolling in. He looked around and then at Izhu when he felt pounding in his head and put a hand to his forehead. It felt like when Dean gave him a punch across the face when he was super pissed. He groaned and slumped slightly. "What…"

"As I said, Sam. You are the one who will make her fall," Izhu said as she gave a sort of waddle towards him waving her arms. She then made a pulling gesture like she was grabbing something. "And it is all from inside your head."

Sam grunted since it felt like something was being driven into his skull. It forced him to his knees and all he was thinking about was that Angela was going to tear someone's limb off or leave a trail of destruction on poor hapless trees because of this. That he was hurting her in some way. He rubbed his hand on his head, trying to lessen it but it only seemed to get worse. His eyes were watering as he gritted his teeth. He would be lucky if he didn't break a tooth from all of this. He cried out, "Stop."

"Just a little more."

Sam felt like his head was splitting in two. He put a hand on the ground to stabilize himself but the pain in his head was excruciating. Then came a final jerk, like yanking a band aid right off. It stung and he ended up yelping, falling forward as his arm gave out. He lay face down on the ground trying to breathe since his head was throbbing.

"Ah. That will do."

Sam looked up and glared at Izhu who was paying him no mind as she chanted something about spirits or other. He blinked as a throb pulsed through his head. He took a couple of deep breaths before getting back to his feet.

"You are resilient. I'll give you that," Izhu acknowledged. "But how resilient are you when you have to watch yourself do what is your worst nightmare?"

Sam blinked at that as he was forced to watch the water mirror. It changed to reveal Angela and Dean traveling with a bunch of people. It focused on her as she looked around telling everyone to stay still as he looked around. He watched as she led the charge against guys that appeared out of nowhere until he saw the one that Izhu pretty much killed and… That wasn't him.

It was like watching his nightmares occur but this time he couldn't wake himself up. He was very much awake as he watched his doppelganger round in on Angela. The appearance of his double had startled even his brother but it was made very clear that it wasn't him. This one… It sent a chill down Sam's spine seeing himself with the pitch black eyes of a demon.

"Of course she is seeing memories but not hers. They're yours." Izhu watched Sam being tormented before looking at the mirror. She frowned and said, "Let's add a little more. How about she remembers her legs being broken."

Sam's eyes widened and he charged forward. His eyes were narrowed as he said, "Don't." He had forgotten about the ward and ran right into it and was thrown back."

Izhu laughed at him just as Angela fell to the ground grabbing her leg. "Oh it's not really broken. But it certainly feels like it. Along with a… broken hand."

"Angie!" Sam watched as Angela grabbed her hand. She was grimacing in pain as she was trying to fend herself off from his dark double. She really couldn't get up because she was feeling the broken leg but she was giving it her best. _Hold on. Hold on, Angie._

Izhu watched the helplessness cross Sam's face. This proved to be more entertaining. She turned to watch and it was in time to see a man appear. She didn't recognize him but he seemed to have a grasp of the situation. He put himself between Angela and Sam's double and held out something. It ended up chasing away the others and her bound spirit. The double of Sam seemed to disintegrate. She growled in frustration, "No, no, no, NO!" She knocked over the bowl leaving Sam to feel tortured because he couldn't see what was happening. She looked at Sam who was sitting there trembling slightly but trying to keep the brave act all the same. "You may have won this one, Shifa' but you know that the worst is to come."

* * *

"You alright?"

Angela rubbed her neck again and twisted it to ride out the throbbing that was occurring. She looked at Dean who was looking at her with concern. She remembered that he didn't know about hers and Sam's marks and what they did. She replied, "I'm okay. Just a little stiff."

"And that there was a lie," Lucifer said, smirking as she continued to walk.

Angela ignored the fallen angel and focused on Dean. She repeated, "I'm okay. Like I said. It's a little stiff."

Dean looked at her with a raised brow. It wasn't that he didn't want to believe her. He did but he got the feeling that she was keeping something from him and it had her nervous as hell but the only person she confided in was Sam. He let it go since that was better than nothing and he couldn't hold it against her since she was still working on coping being back topside. "Okay. Thought you had that shaman mojo thing going."

"Not really but I am keeping an eye out. Izhu was sneaky about a few things," Angela replied as she looked around. Her gaze fettered onto Quentin. So far he had shown that he had promise as a leader.

"I see where you get it from," Dean teased.

"Well it's true," Lucifer replied with a shrug. "Had to learn it from somewhere."

Angela wished she could kill the devil so he would go away but it seemed that he was here to pester her this time around. She was just going to have to cope and hopefully he would go away. So far it wasn't a problem but she was going to have to nip it in the bud before the Winchesters or Bobby caught on. She didn't need to burden them further. She looked at Dean and ignored Lucifer and said, "I'm my own style of sneaky."

"Yeah and it's sexy," Dean teased back. He gave a reassuring smile to Angela. He knew it wasn't easy with this and he figured she was never going to say anything about Sigrid giving her authority from beyond the grave. His girl didn't like making waves and only stepped up when she knew that she was probably the best chance of getting things to work out.

Angela gave a slight smile as she shifted to look forward. She sighed as she looked outward. She figured that Izhu would be in that direction and they had managed to gain that much from the prisoner they set free earlier. She looked at the warriors as they walked along. She wasn't sure if they fully trusted her. They trusted Quentin for sure and were following his lead as well as Nanuq's and she wasn't sure she liked that Quentin ratted her out but it did reveal something about him.

So far they had not encountered anything serious except the animals. Zeppelin and Moira were on alert for anything but so far nothing. Still she was uneasy. If Izhu was anything like she was then and changed and not for the better. She trudged ahead after patting Dean on the shoulder to take stock of the road ahead. She paused and scanned the landscape. There was a light fog but for the most part everything was clear.

"You are peculiar."

Angela shifted to see Quentin standing beside her. She replied more out of habit, "No more than you. You haven't taken the journey yet."

"True. I was told that it wasn't my time."

Angela mused on that. There was one reason why the shaman wouldn't have gone with Quentin on his journey. She had her suspicions but she reserved them. "Everything has its own time."

"And each has a role to play," Quentin replied as he knew the answer to that. "If you know this, why do you constantly run from it?"

Angela turned to look at Quentin with a raised brow. "I haven't ran from anything. Not for a long time."

"And this?"

Angela glanced at Quentin before stepping forward to look at the field that they had come across. She held up her hand to indicate for everyone to stop and be quiet. She twisted her head slightly to listen. She heard it first from Zeppelin and then Moira as they stepped forward. She gestured to everyone to be ready and stay put as she took a few steps out into the field. She scanned the area and listened. She narrowed her eyes as she flexed her fingers before letting out the war cry that scared and stunned people and charging forward.

They appeared almost out of nowhere, Izhu's men. Angela led the charge as she sprinted forward. She didn't pull her blade, preferring not to kill anyone and she was in the mood to deal hurt since the twinge didn't go away. She reached the first of them and started swinging her fists and feet as they in turn swung at her. She gave her war cry again to rally the warriors into the fight. She knocked aside attempts to kill her since they were using their weapons until she came face to face with the one that she had sent back to Izhu.

Right away she sensed that something was off about it. She sensed that it wasn't the same man… that it was… Her eyes widened slightly as the thought of possession crossed her mind. What had Izhu gotten herself into? She didn't have time to process it since the man attacked and she had to focus on it. There would be time to look at that later. She blocked a swing and countered with a hard punch and the guy was down. She frowned when he didn't get up. What is Izhu's game here?

"Sam?"

Angela looked up and blinked when she saw Sam standing there. Something was off and she could tell Dean was thinking the same thing. Then it hit her. She remembered.

 _Izhu looked at her as she said, "What better way to exorcise your demons than to fight them head on?"_

Charging ahead she got between it and Dean much to Dean's confusion. She said, "Back away Dean."

"What are you talking about? It's Sam."

"It's not Sam. It's…"

There was a sharp pain in her side. She was also treated to the memory of that injury. She gritted her teeth against the pain and turned to see "Sam" charge at her. She pushed Dean back and brought her arm up to block the overhand strike. She punched in return and sent the fake Sam flying. She knew that Dean was wondering what was going on but she couldn't stop now since fake Sam was on his feet and standing there. She paused, wondering what he was going to do when he smiled at her and snapped his fingers.

She heard the break and saw it in her mind and she felt it; the day Zachariah broke her leg. She went down even though it wasn't broken in reality. But it sure felt like it. And it distracted her to allow the fake Sam to charge and beat on her. Somehow she managed to get to her feet despite the pain she was feeling and defend herself until she felt a sharp pain in her left as the memory of when she broke a bone in her hand from it being slammed by a car. She hissed in pain as she looked at the fake Sam.

 _You can expand what you see but it works both ways._

Angela hissed as she felt the pain in her nerves even though her bones weren't broken. She felt like her leg was going to give way and she wasn't getting any help from Dean since he was occupied by the guy that she had knocked out with one punch. She hopped on her good leg and tried to blow the downward blow from the fake Sam. It was hard and caused her bad leg to buckle and it felt like she was working on a broken leg even though she wasn't. She felt a blow across the face that was from fake Sam but it felt like one from when Sam was housing Lucifer and she caught a flash of that moment when the blow hit. It forced her to the ground.

Angela couldn't fathom this. She looked up at the fake Sam. She knew that it wasn't the real Sam. She could sense it. How, she couldn't say but deep down she knew it wasn't her Sam. So it didn't bother her that Sam was causing her injuries. There was only one reason Izhu would use this talent of hers and that was to hurt Sam. Unfortunately she couldn't sense anything through her pain and she didn't have time for it since the fake Sam was advancing on her and he was going for the kill. She didn't have time to protect herself sufficiently but just enough to maybe avoid death.

All of a sudden the fake Sam was thrown back and Quentin came into her vision but not before he was knocked aside by one of Izhu's men. Fake Sam was back on his feet in record time and was rounding in on Quentin. Angela scrambled to her feet and yelped from the pain and managed to get in between the fake Sam and Quentin. She had her arms spread and she was determined to fight. She went on the offensive, not noticing that there was a sort of glow coming from the tattoos on the undersides of her wrists. She was moving faster than before and it was sort of like when she got Sam to spar her as long as her face was covered.

It was at one point she kicked with her bad leg, ignoring the pain until fake Sam grabbed it. He drove his elbow into it making her yelp. Another memory flashed through her mind and it disoriented her as she staggered that she didn't see fake Sam pull a knife and come at her. She was blinking to clear her head.

"I don't think so."

Angela blinked as a flash of lightning occurred and she opened her eyes to see the wings of an angel but it wasn't her angel and it wasn't Kesset. She frowned as the light seemed to wash the field, hitting fake Sam and it seemed to dissolve him into black essence before it dissipated but she heard the faint cackle of Izhu. She took a couple of deep breaths as she got to her feet. She could still feel the throbbing but at the moment her attention was focused on the angel that arrived.

"Well now I didn't expect our first meeting to be like this." The angel turned and looked at her.

Angela looked at him, "Do I know you?"

"Sorry. Where are my manners…"

"Balthazar."

Angela looked at Dean who was walking up to the angel. She looked at the angel while trying not to wince. She sensed some bad blood there between Dean and Balthazar but that was not the issue. She looked at the field and the spirit warriors looking at her wide eyed and with amazement. That was going to go over well later. She looked at the angel who was ignoring Dean and looking at her. She looked around and said, "Thanks."

"No problem," Balthazar replied with a smirk.

Angela nodded and looked around. She ascertained that Quentin was okay but she couldn't bear the throbbing anymore and winced and bent over to rub her leg.

"You okay Angie?" Dean had a worried look on his face.

"No," Angela replied, "I'm not okay." She straightened out still wincing. "We need to rethink this. Seems Izhu knows how to make you relieve past demons and not necessarily your own." She panted and looked at the distance. "We're going to have to go in all the way."

* * *

 **A/N:** We have the first skirmish with Izhu's forces and it looks like Sam is being tortured again and Angie is going to have to make some changes. And it looks like we have an unexpected visitor. Stay tuned for the next episode Redemption of the Soul...


End file.
